Pureblood
by thephoenixsong
Summary: Hermione is told she is really a pureblood witch, Her and Harry get a few surprises though out their firth year, and how powerful they both really are. (Changed the story as didn't like there it would of lead to.) H/Hr
1. The Truth

Pureblood 

Author: Louise Mills

Email: dimblou@hotmail.com

Summary: Hermione is told she is really a pureblood witch. One of her best friends stops talking to her, and the other vowed he would stand and always support even it means isolating his first ever friend.

Chapter Rating: PG

The truth

"We have to tell her Richard!" Rebecca Granger stressed to her husband. They were in the living room, Rebecca was walking up and down the length of the room at a fast pace, while Richard was calmly sitting upon the sofa.

"She'll get mad for not telling her sooner!" Richard said back to his wife.

"Don't you think I know that? Can you imagine how much more mad she be at us, if we don't tell her now, and she finds out from the likes of Voldemort. We should of told her when she first got accepted to Hogwarts!" Rebecca replied. She sat down next to her husband knowing they couldn't tell their daughter who she really was without her being angry and heart broken at what they were keeping from her.

"Your right, and we tell her first thing in the morning!"

"No, we should tell her now!" Rebecca ordered, getting up off the sofa and making her way to the stairs to see her daughter.

"Rebecca, don't be mad, it's 2 o'clock in the morning!" Rebecca stopped dead in her tracks and turned back towards Richard.

"It's it really? Have we really been talking about this for 3 hours?"

"No we have been talking about this for half an hour, come on honey we should really get some sleep." Rebecca nodded her head in reply. They both slowly made there way up the stairs to their bedroom.

****** 

Hermione woke up a little later then she usually did, when she was at home from Hogwarts for the holidays. She was woken up late last night by her parents raised voices. Hermione couldn't tell what they were talking about, all she knew was they weren't having a fight. It sounded more like they were having a discussion, and raising advantages and disadvantages about something. 

She knew that she wasn't going to ask her parent's what they were discussing unless they thought she should know. She had to admit to herself thou the curiosity, was killing her.

Hermione pulled the covers off and slowly got dress before going down to breakfast. 

Hermione walked though into the kitchen and saw her parents at the table reading a newspaper; she noticed the father was reading the Daily Mail, and the newspaper her mother was reading the Daily Prophet. Hermione had a subscription for the wizard newspaper, and caught her parents regularly reading from it. She assumed they wanted to know more about the world she was getting educated to live in, at Hogwarts. 

"Morning Mum, Dad" Hermione said, smiling brightly at her parents.

"Morning honey!" They answered at the same time.

Hermione made breakfast and sat down opposite her parents at the table.

Richard and Rebecca quickly glanced at each other, signalling to each other it was now or never.

Richard set down the Daily Mail on the table, and looked back at Hermione, he took a deep breath and spoke.

"Hermione, your mother and I have something to tell you?" Hermione looked up at her father expecting him to tell her more, but be stayed silent.

"Hermione honey, we know what we are about to tell you, may come as a shock, and that you probably will be angry at us for not telling you sooner. Can you promise us you won't say a word until we have finished talking?" Hermione nodded her head in response to her mother's question.

"Okay! Hermione we are not who you think we are! Our family's name really is Hamilton; we had to change our name when you were one year old, for protection. This person you see! Was after you and our friend's child who was also one. We went into hiding, and we thought our friend was okay, because we didn't know any better. We had to lose contact to our entire world." Hermione looked at her mother confused, 'Our entire world' kept going though her mind.

"Hermione our friends died shortly after we went into hiding. We only found this out, then you came back from your first year at Hogwarts." Hermione's eyes went wide at her father. 'What did Hogwarts had to do with anything.' Her mind question, but she didn't voice it as she promised her parents she wouldn't say anything until they had completed talking.

"You see honey, you are no original muggle born witch, actually you're not muggle born at all, you're a pureblood witch. Our line goes back as far as the founders of Hogwarts." 

Hermione stared at her parents with a blank expression, it was oblivious they had finished talking and wanted her to say something, but she was in shock. Never in her life would Hermione thought her parents would say that to her, she was angry, she felt betrayed. She was still silent, for at that moment she couldn't find a way to express her feelings.

20 minutes went pass and still Hermione hadn't said a word, her parents were getting anxious.

"Hermione please say something!" Rebecca pleaded with her daughter, at that moment the emotions in Hermione erupted.

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO SAY! I UNDERSTAND BECAUSE YOU WERE ONLY TRYING TO PROTECT ME! I'M GRAD I'VE FOUND OUT I'M REALLY PUREBLOOD. WELL I TELL YOU THIS I FEEL ABSOLUTELY BETRAYED, AND ANGRY, NO EXTREMELY ANGRY. I CAN UNDERSTAND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME BEFORE GOING TO HOGWARTS, BUT THEN I GOT THE LETTER SAYING I WAS A WITCH YOU SHOULD OF TOLD ME. I FEEL LIKE i CAN'T TRUST YOU, AND BEING IN THE SAME ROOM. I THINK I'M GOING OUT, I'LL BE BACK WHEN I'M CALMER, SO DON'T EXPECT ME IN UNTIL A LOT LATER." Hermione ran from the kitchen, with tears in her eyes. Once she was out the front door she slammed it behind her. She took a deep breath and walk towards town.

Hermione slowed when she arrived at the park, she walked over to her favourite spot that happen to be under the biggest oak tree, and far away from the playing kids, and families on picnics.

Two minutes of sitting under the tree Hermione felt pain strike from her forehead, which quickly spread over her entire face. She closed her eyes tight as the pain was extreme. After a while the pain disappeared but the pain had used a lot of her energy.

"Excuse me I was wondering if you have seen my friend her name's Hermione?" Hermione looked up and saw one of her muggle friends.

"Mary!"

"Sorry do I know you?"

"Mary what are you talking about? It's me Hermione!"

"Sorry but your not Hermione!" Mary started to walk away from Hermione; Hermione stood up and ran to Mary.

"Mary?" Hermione said while grabbing her hand.

"Get off of me I don't know who you are! How you know my name! Just go you weirdo."

Hermione stood watching Mary leave shocked. Hermione swapped her hand though her hair then suddenly stopped then she felt her hair was no longer curly and a mess, but long and sleek. She moved her head to the left and saw that her hair was dark brown, nearly black, and about 12 inches longer then before.

Hermione had a feeling that her parents forgot to tell her something, she ran back home and she entered though the door and shouted.

"MUM, DAD, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Her parents came though the door the kitchen.

"Oh yeah I knew we forgot to tell her something?" Richard told Rebecca. Hermione put her hands on her hips and waited for her father to finish. 

"You see we put a charm on you when we went into hiding, the charm changes your appearance, but can't be stopped once activated. It just has to run its course, which we timed to be exactly 14 years after we cast the spell. " Her mother explained.

"See you later." Hermione said and went back outside.

Hermione went towards the centre of town, she didn't know what to do, she needed to talk to a friend, but how would her muggle friends understand. She just stood on the sidewalk staring, then a bus caught her eye, she ran over and stood in the queue. She got onto the bus and asked.

"A return ticket to Little Whinging please."

I hour later Hermione was standing at the end of Privet Drive and looking down the street. She slowly walked down the street thinking, 'what the hell am I doing! His Aunt and Uncle could be home and won't let me see him. Of course if I did see him would he recognise me.' Her thoughts stopped, as she was now standing outside number 4 Privet Drive. She walked up to the door and knocked.

"Just a minute."

Harry's POV

Harry was sitting in front of the TV; he had a selection of sweets around him. His Aunt was out shopping and wouldn't be back for another few hours, his cousin was round a friend, and his Uncle was at work. He had the whole house to himself, for once. 

The doorbell interrupted Harry, "God no, please don't be my Aunt!" he whisper to himself. "Just a minute." He shouted, quickly moved the sweets and turned off the TV.

Harry went to the front door and when he opened it he saw a version. A beautiful girl stood in front of him.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked, and Hermione just stood there and tears started to well up. 'He doesn't recognise me, of course he doesn't your face doesn't even look the same.' Hermione thought.

Harry watched the girl in front and noticed she was about to start crying. He stared at her eyes they looked familiar. The sparkle in the eyes and the warm even thou there was sadness. It hit him like a ton of bricks, he knew those eyes, they belonged to person he was falling in love with.

"Hermione?"

End of Chapter, sorry about the cliffhanger, but the next part of the story really needs a chapter to its self. 

Please review, I love to hear what you thought, what you hated, how you think I can improve. Please review!!!!


	2. Working Things Out, Part A

Pureblood 

Author: Louise Mills

Email: dimblou@hotmail.com

Summary: Hermione is told she is really a pureblood witch. One of her best friends stops talking to her, and the other vowed he would stand and always support even it means isolating his first ever friend.

Chapter Rating: PG

Working Things Out, Part A

"Hermione?" Harry uttered, which made Hermione brake down crying from happiness.

"Hermione come on let's get you inside, then you can tell me what's happen?" When the girl started to cry Harry knew it was Hermione, he could tell she was happy, as she had been recognised. He wouldn't of known it was her if it wasn't for her eyes.

"Harry had started to feel something more then friendship for Hermione during the Triwizard Tournament, but dismissed it at the time. When they said their goodbye at the platform for the holidays, and Hermione had kissed him he realised his heart, beat faster. Since then out of Ron and Hermione he missed her the most. Given the choice of staying at Hermione's or at the Burrow with the Weasley's for the summer, he would chose Hermione's without a second thought. It confused, and terrified him. He realised a few days before, when he got his birthday present from Hermione he was falling in love with her, his best friend. 

Hermione stumbled over the front door step and slowly took a few steps down the hallway. Harry closed the door, and Hermione propelled herself into his arms crying even more then before. Which shocked Harry. After the initial shock ceased Harry placed his arms around her, he held her until her tears became no more then a weep.

Harry lead Hermione though into the living room, he sat her down and he went into the kitchen to get her a glass of water to calm her down. He gave her the glass of water that she thanked by nod of her head. Harry sat down in the chair opposite her; he leaned on his arms that were resting on his knees. He stared at Hermione and waited for her to speck, he didn't want to rush her. 

"Thanks for inviting me in Harry, for a moment I didn't think you recognised me!" Hermione declared in a small voice, you could hear the desperation in her voice.

"For a minute I didn't, I thought you were probably a neighbour or a friend of the family."

Hermione just stared at Harry, 'he had just admitted he didn't recognise me, then how did he know it was me?' Hermione question herself.

"It was your eyes!" Harry said, like he heard what she just thought. Hermione gave him a small smile and Harry cherished it. He didn't think she looked complete without a smile.

"No one has eyes like you Hermione, you can see your war and compassionate soul though them." Hermione smile got bigger and wilder and her heart quicken, wondering why it beating like it was? All summer she had denied her mind to make sense of why, and she knew she didn't want to confront it now! For a moment she forgot what her parents had said to her, believing everything was the way it was before the morning conversion. Harry hadn't treated her any different then to all the years before they had known each other.  

Hermione remember the reason that brought her to visit Harry, her smile died quickly and Harry could see the tears well up again. Harry took her hands into his and stared straight into her soulful eyes. He hated to see her like this.

"Hermione, tell me what happen? Tell me everything!" Hermione started to tell me what happen when she woke up, as she retold Harry what had happen her angry towards her parents erupted again. Harry didn't mind as she letting out her emotions and it was helping her deal with shocking revelation. After Hermione told Harry about her morning Harry started to laugh, Hermione was hurt by his reaction.

"Oh god no Hermione I'm not laughing at you or what has happen to you. I'm actually into the future then we go back to Hogwarts, and it, and when Malfoy finds out your really pureblood. Can you image his reaction?" Hermione started to smile and soon was laughing along with Harry.

"God, I'm scared of going back to school Harry! What will people think?" Harry took a long hard look at Hermione and told her what he thought what she should do.

"You know you shouldn't really care what people will think, you're still the same loveable Hermione inside, and no spell, charm, or blood can change that. You will still have Ron and me, with us two on your side you won't need or care about anyone else." Harry said wholeheartedly, he was a little worried about Ron response to Hermione really being pureblood. Ron could unpredictable sometimes. Harry feared this could be one of those times, Harry decided whatever Ron's response was going to be, and he wasn't going to turn away from Hermione. She needed him more now then she had ever done in the past.

"You know you're absolutely right!" Hermione spoke perking up. She sat straighter and looked round the room, noticing it was quite a nice room there was only one problem.

"You know your Aunt and Uncle have pretty nice room, and probably a nice house as well. But can these people say, 'stuck in the eighties' and god obsessive much with their son, look at all the pictures. It looks like a shine. If anybody didn't know any better they wouldn't even think anyone else lived here except them three." Harry smiled weakly.

"Yeah I think that is the point, now you believe me how much they hate me?"

"Harry I never ever said I didn't believe you, I just didn't know how bad it was for you here!"

" I so wish I could leave here forever, but the only way that will happen is then Sirius is proven innocent that doesn't seen to be anytime soon."

"Are you going to Ron's this year? If so at least you can leave the Dursley's for a few weeks before start of term." Harry shook his head, and replied to Hermione. 

"I'm not allowed to leave the Dursley's to go and visit the Weasley's this year! Dumbledore said there isn't enough protection at the Weasley's. How can a wizard's house not be safe enough, especially with five of age wizards living there?"

"I'm sure Dumbledore has his reasons, maybe because people know you always go there over the summer and would be better not to go this one time. Hey, do you think Dumbledore will let you stay round mine?" Hermione question getting excited she really didn't want to be alone with her parents, and plus Harry would get away from his dreadful relatives.

"I don't know if I'm not allowed round Ron's I don't see why it should be different for staying round yours."

"Well think of it this way, my parents went into hiding round about the time you were brought to live her-…"

"Hermione what is it?" Harry asked concerned as to why she stopped talking suddenly. Harry noticed the look she was giving him, and realised it was the look she uses when trying to figure something out.

"Oh my god, I just got it!"

"Got what?" Harry asked more confused then before.

"The hidden message my parents were giving me, of course I didn't realise there was one at the time, because I was angry at them. But now I'm calmer and thinking straighter I can see it!"

"So what's the message?"

"That I personally know their friends son, my parents friends had to go into hiding to protect their son, just like my parents did for me. I only figured it out then I started to think about the wards up around this place, that protects you because Voldemort is always after you, then it hit me. I may have the same wards round my house because my parents went into hiding for me, for my protection. My parents informed me that her friends died shortly after they went into hiding, but didn't find out until I came back from Hogwarts in my first year. I thought they meant they found out the entire family died, but they weren't they were informing me, their friends child, their son was still alive and in my year."

"It's me you're talking about isn't it." Harry said quietly.

"I think so!"

"That means your parent were hiding from Voldemort as well, but why did have to hide from him?"

"I only can guess for the same reason, your parents went into hiding."

"Dumbledore told me once the only reason my mother died was because she was protecting me, Voldemort only wanted me and my father dead. He said he couldn't tell me the reason, but then the time was right I would know!"

Harry and Hermione were silent wondering what Dumbledore and Hermione's parents were protecting them from, and why they had to work it out themselves.

'If Hermione has the same wards round her house as mine, Dumbledore may actually let me stay with her.' Harry thought hoping it was possible. Harry got up from where he was sitting and went and got some paper from the kitchen table, all the time Hermione watched his movements. She understood what he was doing without asking, and was also hoping Dumbledore's answer would be, Harry was allowed to stay around her house for the rest of the summer.

Harry and Hermione had finished the letter they had written to Dumbledore and was now in Harry's room, preparing to give the letter to Hedwig to delivery.

"Hello Hedwig!" Hermione greeted the owl by stroking her soft white feathers, and Hedwig nipped her finger affectionately.

"She be grad to get of the cage and out of this house for a few days, I just hope I have the same luck." Harry declared to Hermione while attaching the letter to Hedwig's leg.

"Oh I can think of three people, who happen not to be here right now!"

"Of course the Dursley's would want to stay here, it's their home. I meant every other person in the world." Hermione said sarcastically and Harry laughed.

Harry brought Hedwig to the window, and let her take flight from his hand. Harry and Hermione watched Hedwig's journey towards Hogwarts in silence, hoping for the best in the response of the letter. 

End of Chapter, but the next part of the story will be up soon!!! Next chapter will have Dumbledore's response and Ron's reaction to Hermione's news. 

Please review, I love to hear what you thought, what you hated, how you think I can improve. Please review!!!!


	3. Working Things Out, Part B

Pureblood 

Author: Louise Mills

Email: dimblou@hotmail.com

Summary: Hermione is told she is really a pureblood witch. Her and Harry get a few surprised though out their firth year, and how powerful they both really are. (I have changed the summary, as I have been writing the story I thought it would be better for Ron to still talk to Harry and Hermione, but that doesn't mean it will always stay like that!!)

Chapter Rating: PG

Working Things Out, Part B

Two figures hidden by the trees and brushes watched as Hedwig flew out of Harry's arms, north towards Hogwarts. Once Hedwig was out of sight the figures turned to look at Harry and Hermione in the window.

The wind moved the branches of the tree, and the sunlight aluminates the figures. They were Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall, professors at Hogwarts.

"How did you know Miss Granger, sorry Miss Hamilton was coming here to see Mr Potter, Albus?"

"I didn't really it was a lucky guess. I figured Miss Hamilton would need someone to talk to, and you saw how her muggle friends reacted earlier. Mr Potter is the nearest one of her wizard friends to live nearby, and he would understand better so she proceeded here!" Dumbledore spoke gently and with a lot of logic.

"Well we better make ourselves known as Harry and Hermione are patiently waiting for the answer to the owl they have just sent me!"

Professor McGonagall looked stunned, but not that all surprised really at the same time. She was use to how Dumbledore knew what was going on all the time, but she still found herself astonished at times. This was one of those times. 

****** 

The front door bell rang and Harry cussed.

"Oh god, I hope that's not my aunt! Okay Hermione hind in the cupboard under the stairs, while I get the door."

Harry and Hermione dashed down the stairs, Harry advanced to the door and observed Hermione. Making sure she was securely hidden, Harry took a claming breath before he opened the door.

Harry didn't expect to see the person's that stood before him. He was shocked and couldn't do much of anything but stare. 

"Do you think we could come in Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked Kindly.

Before Harry could answer him they heard a loud crash and a shriek come from the cupboard were Hermione was hidden. The cupboard door suddenly opened, and Hermione staggered out, looking like she had been though a hurricane. Her hair was all over the place and her top was at a weird angle. She tried to straighten her hair and clothes before she advanced to Harry, Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Professor's what are you doing here?" Hermione spoke, still trying to catch her breath from trying to get out of the cupboard. 

"Once we are inside I will tell you both what we are doing here, Hermione?"

"Oh sorry, come in!" Harry invited the professor's into the house.

Harry, Hermione, and the professors sat down in the living room.

"Well now that's better, we have been standing all day! Right, first of all, it's absolutely okay for you stay around Hermione's house for the rest of the summer. Second of all, Hermione your parents confirmed my suspicious to me who you really were last night. Professor McGonagall and I have been observing you all day. Mostly for your protection in case your parents owl was intercepted last night before getting to me."

"Were my parents protecting me from Voldemort, like Harry's were?" Hermione asked, wanting to know if what she thought was right.

"Yes, but like Harry I can not tell you, but I can say the reasons will become clear to you in time."

"Now Harry I wish you to pack your things, so we can transport you and Hermione to her house by port key. I have also talked to her parents about you staying around there until you have finished at Hogwarts, and they have agreed. Their house is as well protected as your aunt and uncle's. After all their not about to say no to you living there, as you are Hermione's mother's godchild."

Harry's eyes widen at this news. He always wondered who his godmother was, but he would never of guessed it to be Hermione's mother. He had no reason to think that until now, he always though Hermione was muggleborn. Still in shock Harry started to make his way to his room. 

After ten minutes stood up. "I'm going to see how Harry's doing, he seems to be taking his time." Hermione pronounced.

Hermione walked slowly up the stairs she paused at the door and watched Harry as he sat on his bed holding a t-shirt weakly in his hands, starring out of the window. She was about to speck but stopped as Harry had started to speak.

"I don't want to take the clothes I have as they are all hand-me-downs from Dudley. I think I'm going to leave them all and get new ones with my now new life." Harry spoke and started to smile as he turned to Hermione at the doorway. Hermione smiled back to Harry and walked into the room, where she sat down on the bed next to him.

"I think that's a great plan. Come one lets get the rest of your stuff in your trunk, then we can finally get out of this house." Hermione spoke as she got up and walked to his trunk. Harry smiles and followed Hermione over to his trunk and started to pack.

"I can't believe this is my last a few moments that I have to spend in this house."

"Neither can I, who would of thought my mother was your godmother."

"Not me!" They stood up smiling at each other for a while before they started to pack again.

Before they both knew it they were standing in the Dursley's living room ready to travel to Hermione house. 

After Harry touched the port key he felt the familiar sensation of being pulled in every direction and felt sick to his stomach. Harry crumpled to the floor of the Grangers/Hamilton's living room, once the port key deactivated. He nearly hated travelling by port key as much as he did travelling by floo power.

Harry slowly raised his head and took a first grimace of Hermione house. He took in the furniture of the living room, which was full of 19th century rosewood book cabinets and side tables and leather sofa suite. Realising Hermione had more money then she lead on to have. Ron and him realised she was rich, but never dreamed this rich. Harry immediately realised Malfoy would be eating his own words once he realised Hermione was pureblood, but would be eating them even more so, once he found out Hermione was from a high class status pureblood family.

Harry stood up with help from Hermione and was greeted by her parents.

"Hello Harry, how are you?" Richard question, while he shook Harry's hand.

"Very well sir. Thank you for letting me stay."

"Oh don't thank us dear, we are very glad we'll be looking after you now. If your mother ever knew you were sent to your aunt's she would turn over in her grave. Hermione why don't you show Harry to the spare bedroom next to the bathroom on the second floor?" Rebecca kindly answered Harry. 

"Why can't Harry used the bedroom next to mine it hasn't been used in years, and it's not like…" Hermione broke off suddenly as her father started to talk.

"Because Hannah and Andrew are coming home and don't you think Hannah would like to use her own room."

"Really, They're coming home!" Hermione excitedly said.

"Yeah they will be here in 5 days, now show Harry to his room. Once you are settled Harry, we can discuss about decorating your room and extra furniture you may need."

"Okay. Mum I forgot, we have to take Harry shopping tomorrow, as he has no clothes. All the clothes he owned before were his cousins, and his a size of a small whale." Rebecca laughed at Hermione description of Harry's cousin.

"Well then, it looks like we are going shopping tomorrow. So your cousin taking after your uncle, well that's not much of a surprise. Now off you go and get settled." Without another word Hermione and Harry left the room towards Harry's new room, at his new home.

****** 

"His had a hard life and it surprises me how much he has turned out to be such a fine young man, just like his parents. They would be proud of him. I'm glad you have finally seen sense and let him live with us Dumbledore. He will finally have the family life he truly deserves." Rebecca uttered, while still watching the doorway Harry and Hermione had just walked though.

"Harry was safer with the muggles before now, but now that Voldemort has truly risen again, he is safer with one of the most powerful wizarding families. Harry and Hermione now need more protection then they have ever needed in the past, they are safer here." Dumbledore spoke quietly.

"So Hannah and Andrew are finally coming home? You must be glad?" Professor McGonagall spoke trying to change the conversion to one of a happier note. Rebecca and Richard smiled and sat down on the sofa opposite professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Yes we are. We know they're not really our real son or daughter biologically but in our hearts they are. Hermione doesn't know they're not her, real sister and brother and we won't tell her until the right time. She has had a lot to take in, and will have one more surprise when Hannah and Andrew come home. She doesn't know they are a witch and wizard. I don't think she could take that they're not really her brother an sister." Richard answered.

"She really shouldn't think them any different, as she has always known them as her brother and sister, it's the same for them as well. They spoke about their sister all the time at Hogwarts and how much they would love to know their real living family. To them now you are their family, believe me then I say that." Dumbledore carefully pronounced to Richard and Rebecca, making Rebecca's eyes to well with tears of happiness. 

****** 

Hermione and Harry just finished struggling Harry trunk to his new room, and they both now were lying on his bed from exhaustion.

"God I didn't even think a house could have that many stairs. I'm sure your house had more stairs then the Weasley's." Harry spoke in gasped as he still was trying to catch his breath. Hermione chuckled. 

"Why do you think I don't have any problems with climbing the stairs at the Weasley's?" Hermione answered with a slight chuckle still in her voice. Harry turned his head and looked at her closely. Even thou she did look different, he could still see the Hermione he loved so much shine though, and he was glad for that.

Harry wanted to tell her so much, how much he cared for her. But he was scared to tell her and he couldn't understand that. He had faced so many mortal dangers before, but he couldn't face the one he loved. He supposes deep down he knew the reason was because he didn't want to be rejected again. He had never really known love before coming to Hogwarts, and he didn't want to fell like wasn't loved by his best friend. Of course he knew his friends loved him in a certain way, but he couldn't face the emotions he would feel if Hermione didn't return his feelings. 

Hermione made a deep sigh that stopped her thoughts about Harry, which were similar to the ones Harry were having. Of course she knew what it was to be loved, but never wanted to feel the pain of rejection. Hermione turned to Harry and smiled as she saw Harry was staring at her, and she felt her cheeks slowly going red. She turned away before Harry could she her blush.

"So do you like your room?" Hermione uttered as she jumped off the bed, making Harry sit up straight and finally given him a chance to look at his new room. He moved his head gradually around the room, taking in every piece of furniture and furnishing's. A smile crept on his features he really like his new room, he knew Mrs Hamilton said they talk about decorating, but he didn't want to change one bit of the room, it reminded him slightly of Hogwarts. 

The room was as large as the dorms at Hogwarts, with a large bay window with a window seat that was red and had gold pillows upon it. The bed was a double four-poster bed with burgundy drapes. A large writing table made out of rosewood stood on the far wall from the bed. Next to the writing table to the right, was a tall book cabinet that touched the ceiling, and to the left of the writing table was a six-draw Chester cabinet and a wardrobe. In between the bed and far wall with the writing table, was a gaming table with four chairs. In the corner by the bay window contained a large armchair with a deep red throw rug hanging over it. The walls were exactly the same colour as the Gryffindor common room. 

"I love the room, I think maybe your parents were in Gryffindor because no one except Gryffindor's would know what the common room looks like." Hermione quickly scanned the room.

"I think you're right, I never really noticed before."

"I don't think I would change anything, this is a great room."

"I'm glad you like it, mum and dad will be glad too."

"Hermione downstairs your parents talked about two people coming home. Whom were they talking about?"

"Hannah and Andrew, my sister and brother!" Hermione said as she watched Harry's eyes go wide with shock. 

"I haven't told you about them have I?" Hermione asked sheepishly. Harry shook his head to surprise to speak.

"Well their not really my brother and sister, my parents adopted them when I was one. My parents don't know I know this, when I was six Hannah and Andrew thought I should know the truth. But they said it didn't make them any less my brother and sister. They are also a witch and wizard and have already finished Hogwarts, their seven years older then us. My parents don't know that I know their a witch and wizard either so keep quiet. I'm guessing they be telling me then they arrive, and I want to see their faces then they realised I do know!" Harry smiled and started to yawn, as he had quite an exciting day.

"I see you're a little tired I let you get settled and a have a slight nap and I come back up when dinner's ready."

"Thanks Hermione see you soon!"

"Yeah see you soon." Hermione replied and they both smiled at each other as Hermione went to open the door.

Once Hermione closed the door she leaned back against it sighing, and her smile got bigger.

Harry stared at the door for an extra minute or so, before going to his trunk to unpack his books and placing them in the book cabinet.

******

Harry woke up, he observed that the room was pitch black and that the house was silent. He realised it must have been extremely late. He rolled his eyes around the room in search of a lamp or a candle. His eyes settled on the writing table, a candleholder with three candles stood in the middle of the table. He stumbled over to the table; he lit the candles with the matches that were to the left of the holder.

After he lit the candles a war glow highlighted the room. The gaming table in the centre of the room stood a plate of food. He walked over and pulled out one of the chair's to sit upon. Next to the plate was a letter; he didn't have to read the bottom of the letter to know whom it was from; the elegant script of Hermione's hand filled the page.

Dear Harry,

I came up to collect you for dinner about 7.30pm, but you were sound asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake you up.

You look like an angel when you sleep! Did you know that?

Well after dinner, that finished at 8.30pm I brought you up some food. I thought I let you sleep; it looked like you needed it earlier.

Once you have woken and if your dinner's cold, mum said you could warm it up in the kitchen. Make sure if it's late, not to wake up the entire household.

I hope I see you later tonight and if I don't see you in the morning. 

Yours truly,

Hermione.

Harry smiled at the letter and placed it down neatly on the table, he picked up the plate of food and crept out of the room and steadily made himself down three flights of stairs. 

Once in the kitchen Harry turned on the lights and noticed the time on the microwave blinked 3am. He was shocked he didn't think it was that early in the morning. Mostly he was shocked as he had managed to get 81/2 hours of sleep, which he remember hadn't happen since before starting at Hogwarts. At Hogwarts nightmares usually crept into his sleep, this was the first nightmare free night.

After he warmed up and had eaten his dinner Harry decided to go into the living room to read. He didn't want to climb up, what seemed to be ten thousand steps, to his room just to read, when earlier he noticed the extensive selection of books Hermione parents owned. 

He hadn't realised earlier how much space in the living room was taken up by the, filled to the brim, cabinets. Two whole sides of the large living room had five large book cabinets like the one in his room against the walls.

As he was browsing though the titles of the books in the cabinets he observed that each one contained books entirely on a certain field or subject.

The first cabinet contained books on muggle sciences like Biology, Chemistry, Human Physiology, and Geography etc.

The second contained Muggle history books, from Ancient cultures like Egypt, Incas, and Greece to modern times. 

The third had books on the wizardry History.

The fourth on the arts and crafts, and DIY, generally the books found at his Aunt and Uncle's house.

The firth contained books on divination, with books on Runes, Astrology, palm reading, crystal glazing, tarot cards, and many more. This surprised Harry, as he knew Hermione didn't believe in divination, and thought she got her views from the parents, obliviously he was wrong. Why else would their house contain books on divination, if they didn't believe in it?

The sixth contained books on the world's animals, muggle and magical alike. 

The seventh contained books on spells, and enchantments, most of which were advanced, and were commonly only used against the dark arts, and only used by Aurors.

The last three cabinets contained novels both from muggle and magically background, these were the books he was looking for. He felt like reading a good novel by authors like William Shakespeare, or Charles Dickens.

He had heard from Hermione, a few times just pass a million, how much she liked picking up a novel by those two authors' and getting lost between the pages. Also how author's now days don't know how to write to captivate their readers like they did in Shakespeare and Dickens time. He wanted to experience the feeling of escaping his life for a few hours.

If Hermione were right about reading these novels, he would defiantly be escaping his life and world for a few hours, and getting caught in the world of Shakespeare and Dickens and the life of the characters in the books.

He ran his hands over the spines of the Shakespeare books and closed his eyes; he randomly took a book, and then read the title, 'Twelfth Night'.

Harry walked over to one of the giant sofas with a little table to the side; he placed the book on the table then proceeded to the fireplace. The glowing ambers of the fire lit the night before was still smouldering. He took some fresh wood that was situated in the brass bucket to the left, and placed it over the hot ambers. He pokes the ambers with a poker until the fire was relit, finally he sat down in the reselected sofa and opened the book, and he began to read. 

******

Hermione stretched as she woke up, opening her eyes to the welcoming sight of the sun though her partial open curtains. Hermione was always an early riser and always loved to see the sunrise to start off her day.

She glanced at her alarm clock that read 5.35am knowing that wouldn't be able to get back to sleep again, she climbed out of bed. She spent 30 minutes doing her morning Yoga exercises before deciding to go downstairs to make some breakfast.

After pouring out some milk onto her cereal Hermione noticed the door into the living room was ajar and realised the fire was still ablaze from the glowing light coming though the door. Suddenly she felt some fear creep into her body, as she knew her father had extinguished the fire the night before. 

She walk towards the door to the living room with some hesitation wondering who was in the living room at this time in the morning she was always the only one up this time in the morning. 

She peered though the open doors and saw someone was sitting in one of the big sofa's reading to the light of the fire. She steeped though the door and with closer inspection she realised who it was, Harry.

She could tell Harry was reading intensively and wondered how long before he realised she was in the room. Hermione walked across the living room to where Harry was sitting and sat into the sofa opposite him. She made sure her journey across the living room was not a silent one. 

She watched Harry as he read and was amazed at how he looked, he had the book he was reading right near his nose, you could just see his eyes appearing at the top, that were glued to the page he was reading. He now and then bit his bottom lip, but Hermione could only see him do this then she leaned over the arm of the sofa to see his expressions. 

He was reading one of her favourite books and wondered if she ever looked like he did reading the book or any book. She gathered that she did because of the way Ron and Harry, well mostly Ron, laughed sometimes at the expressions when she read. 

She thought he looked cute when reading so intensively, shame she didn't see this kind of intensive reading more, like school work. As she could stare at him for the whole time and he would never know she was staring. 

Ten minutes later Harry gave a big sigh and closed the book, and agreed with Hermione you never can put a good book down. He placed the book on the table and glanced in the direction of Hermione. Harry yelped and jumped back into the sofa from shock. Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

Harry took a deep calming breath.

"Jesus Hermione you scared the living daylights out of me. Don't do that again!" All Hermione did was laugh harder.

Harry gave Hermione an evil grin and pounced on her, he started to tickle her, making her laugh so hard she started to cry. Hermione wanted to say stop, but couldn't she didn't have the energy left after all her laughter. 

Finally Harry stopped tickling her and sat down on the sofa next to her. She was still slightly laughing but was dramatically lowered. Once she stopped laughing she took several deep breaths.

"So how long were you sitting there?" Harry question Hermione.

"For about 10-15 minutes, I wanted to see how long it took you to realise I had entered the room. Especially since I wasn't quite about it. How long have you been reading?"

"Since 3am!" Hermione eyes widen in surprise.

"God, you must have really got into that book to finish it in 3 and a half hours."

"Yeah you could say that I got lost in the pages. Are all William Shakespeare novels like this one?"

"Most of them!" Silence filled the room, but it was a comfortable silence.

******

10 Hours later,

Harry, Hermione and Rebecca walked though the front door and into the living room and they carried five bags each, that contain all the clothes Harry would ever need.

They dropped all the bags in front of one of the sofas and fell dead into the other sofa. Harry and Hermione shared one, and were breathing really hard. Rebecca recovered quick and summoned some drinks from the kitchen.

"You know mum its going to get a bit of getting use to, that you and dad can use magic. Thanks for the drink by the way!" Hermione spoke during a few deep breaths; Harry also said thank you but not by talking, but by hand signals.

Rebecca looked closely at Harry and Hermione guessing now was the time to get something off of her chest.

"I think maybe you should contact to Weasley's soon and tell them about your true identity Hermione."

"Yeah I know and I rather tell them in person, that's the most I could do, as they have bee do kind to me."

"Well you think about when you're going to tell them, while I go and cook dinner." Rebecca left without waiting for Hermione to response.

******

The next morning Harry again was up early, but not as early as the day before. Harry looked over at his newly required alarm clock that he brought yesterday saying to Hermione's parents it was the only thing extra he needed in the room. The soft glowing green light from the display showed him it was 5.45am.

Harry knew he would never be able to get back to sleep, so he decided he would go to the living room and read another good book that Hermione's family owned.

Harry quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans and a Nike t-shirt along with some Nike trainers. It felt good for him to wear some good fitting clothes and new as well, other than his school uniform and robes.

Harry walked silently down the stairs making sure he didn't wake anyone, and walked into the living room. He saw Hermione silhouette against the burning fire. Harry approached Hermione carefully and tapped her on her shoulder, making her jump. He amused himself as he had done what Hermione and done to him yesterday.

"Morning!" Harry whisper into her ear.

"Morning. You're up early?" Hermione asked.

"I could say the same to you, anyway I'm up later then I was yesterday."

"I suppose!" Hermione turned towards the fire and stared into the flames. She didn't want to do anything but stare and try to figure out her thoughts.

Harry was concerned, Hermione seemed cut off today, and Harry never liked her being like that. He could tell she had a few things on her mind, and they were bothering her.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Don't give me that crap, I know there's something wrong." Harry was angry with Hermione, as she wouldn't tell him what was wrong.

"Okay! I'm not okay, okay! I'm terrified." Calming down Harry sat down next to her and draped his arm around her shoulder.

"About what?"

"This business about me being really pureblood, one of my best friends has excepted me, but I'm not so sure about my other best friend. You know how Ron can be sometimes not being able to except something. I know deep down this is going to be one of these times. I know you said you will always stick by me no matter what, but I can't let you turn away from Ron if he can't except me!" 

"Why can't you?" Harry interrupted her, angry that she was telling him she would force away from him, if and only if Ron doesn't except her.

"Because he was your true friend in the world! I can't break that up!" Harry laughed he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Harry abruptly laughing and turned to face Hermione, more serious then he had ever been in his life. He was determined whatever happens with Ron, he wasn't going to lose her.

"Hermione listen to me, and listen carefully. You mean more to me then Ron will ever do, that's because you were my true first friend not Ron. Ron in the beginning only hanged around with me because of who I was. He got me nearly into a lot of trouble because of who I was. You remember the wizard duel in first year, he got me into it he didn't care that I could get hurt or in trouble, you did! He only cared that I was Harry potter and I associated with him. Of course that slowly changed, but never say I care more for Ron's friendship then I do for you. You don't know how much I care for you."

"Then why was Ron chosen over me for you in the second task last year in the triwizard tournament?"

"Well I have been thinking about that, I know out of you and Ron I would miss you more. I suppose Dumbledore chose Ron for me, because Krum would miss you the most. Two champions couldn't have the same person. It's surprising actually Krum would miss you most over his own family. As you only knew each other for a few months, he must have loved you as much as I do, but I doubt it after all I've known you for four years. I know what you like and dislike, oh and of course I know how to pronounce your name…" Harry mumbles not really taking notice what he was saying and that Hermione heard every word. Who was now sitting wild-eyed starring at Harry in shock, as he continued to mumble?

"…What things to stay away from in conversations, know when you're angry, nervous…" Hermione interrupted Harry's mumbling, that was listing everything about herself that she thought no one took notice off, by covering his mouth her hand.

"What did you say about me?" Hermione spoke quietly but with strength. Harry was a little confused to what Hermione was talking about, so he began to retrace his words in his head. Hermione could tell he was confused and thinking back, because of the way his eyes sparkled. 

"Harry let me help you think, does the words, 'He must of loved you, as much as I do, but I doubt it,' Help. If so I like to know are those words true?" Hermione asked more nervous then was had ever felt.

"Yes Hermione. I have loved you for so long I don't even remember then I started to love you." 

Hermione leaped onto Harry and hugged him tightly, then kissed him full on the lips, which shocked Harry, as this was not he was expecting. Harry wrapped his arms around her, pulled her closer and deepens the kiss.

After what seem like hours of kissing they broke their lips apart for a well-deserved breath. Forehead against each other's they looked deep into each other eyes.

"I love you too, Harry." Hermione said though her deep breaths, and Harry smiled. He felt like his heart was about to bust with joy.

They settled back into the sofa in each other's arms, watching the sun break the horizons to a new day and for them a new life together. 

End of chapter… Please reviews, as I would like your suggestions. 


	4. Chapter 4

Pureblood 

Author: Louise Mills

Email: erfanfiction@hotmail.com

Summary: Hermione is told she is really a pureblood witch. Her and Harry get a few surprised though out their firth year, and how powerful they both really are. (I have changed the summary, as I have been writing the story I thought it would be better for Ron to still talk to Harry and Hermione, but that doesn't mean it will always stay like that!!)

Chapter Rating: 12A

Chapter 4

Hermione and her parents had decided it was far time Harry had a proper birthday, meaning in Hermione's mother's book the biggest and brightest party around. Rebecca Granger amongst her muggle friends, when hiding from Voldemort, was concerned one of best party planners in town. Rebecca Hamilton her true identity in the wizarding world was known for the most outrageous and best party planners in the country.

As they only inviting families within the wizarding community, Hermione knew her mother was going to let out her Rebecca Hamilton, most outrageous party planner shine though for Harry's pending birthday in just over a week.

Hermione still had the dilemma of informing the Weasley's her true self, She didn't want to tell the Weasley's until after Harry's birthday party, she didn't want to spoil his birthday in case a certain Weasley didn't take the news well. As her mother pointed out, 'Don't you think they would notice you have changed?' Of course her mother was right, but she wanted to put it off as long as she could. 

The Weasley's were to stay for a week and would arrive two nights before the party, mostly because Rebecca wanted Molly's help with the food.

Right now Hermione and Rebecca were getting the rooms ready for the Weasley's stay, and the Hamilton's had enough spare rooms for each Weasley to have their own room. Hermione couldn't understand why they were getting the rooms ready a whole week before the arrived, and Hermione question this to her mother and she got, as answer was quite commonsense.

"Because your bother and sister are coming home tomorrow, and I like everything to be finished before then, so I can spend some more time them. Oh I forgot the Weasley's are coming by car, I have to make sure the garage is clear!"

"Why aren't they coming by floo power?"

"As our house in the floo network is under our real name and not Granger." Rebecca paused her speech for a few seconds, before continuing carefully. "Arthur and Molly asked the same question, Hermione I'm sorry I had to tell them about us about who we really are."

"They know I'm really a pureblood?" Hermione whispered.

"Only Arthur and Molly."

"How they take it?"

"What ever do you mean? The Weasley's are very old friends of our family. They were a little shocked at first, mostly because they thought we were dead, like the Potters. They got over the shock and took it pretty well. They also want to make sure they are the one's to tell their children about us. I know you wanted to, but Honey it wasn't your fault you didn't know who you truly were, so let us adults handle the situation." Rebecca said, as she believed Hermione would object every word. Rebecca was surprised when Hermione agreed quickly to her words; she reasoned it was because Hermione didn't want the stress any more.

Rebecca looked upon her daughter with concern, Hermione had taken the recent events better then she expected. Earlier that morning her and Richard had intended to give her more shocking news about Hannah and Andrew, her other children. Over the years they forgot to mention to Hermione that her siblings were also magical, but they never were given the chance to tell Hermione. 

Hermione and Harry had told them that they were together, and loved each other very much. This surprised Rebecca and Richard and were speechless. There were question's they wanted to ask both Hermione and Harry, they decided to ask them during dinner. But Rebecca's Curiosity got the better of her; she had to ask a few of her questions to her daughter now.

"Hermione sit down for a minute we need to talk!" Hermione recognised the tone of her mother's voice and knew not to argue. She also knew it was the talk she dreaded more then telling the Weasley's she was really a pureblood. The talk was going to be about her and Harry. 

Hermione walked over to one of the chairs in the room and watched as her mother gathered up the other chair and set it down in front of her, then sat upon it.

"Darling, I want to know how far…no…have you…um no…how close is your relationship with Harry?" Hermione eyes brows raised, as she had seen right though her mother's question. Hermione spoke clear and less restrained then her mother. 

"Mum I can assure you, Harry and me are not ready for sex in our relationship. We have only just found out we love each other, more then just friends. Right now Harry and me just want to be comfortable in our relationship, and at a slow pace. Meaning hugs and kisses only okay. Maybe sleeping in the same bed now and then, but I stress no sex just sleeping, in case one of us has a nightmare and can't get back to sleep." Rebecca sighed in relief and nodded her head, she didn't mind the sleeping in the same bed, but only if it was sleeping.

Hermione could tell her mother waned to know more. "What else do you want to know mum?"

"Well I don't have anymore concerns to speak of, now all I want is to have is girl talk. So how good of a kisser is he?" Hermione laughed loud at her mother, Rebecca eyes shined and her countenance was excited.

"I like to know if there's a future for you like in marriage. So I would like to know if my daughter gets satisfied in her marriage. I'm sure you will if her kisses anything like his father." Hermione who was still chuckling from her mother's previous question fell silent, and her eyes widen in surprise.

"Did you just say, what I thought I heard you say?" She questions her mother.

"Yes, what did you really think me and father were each other's first loves. Hell no, at one time I hated your father for all the world."

"But you and James Potter, but Sirius told us, they were each other's first girl and boyfriend." 

"Well yes, as far as Sirius knew they were! A little tiff between my family and James's erupted just before we started at Hogwarts and were forbidden to see each other as friends. Years later in our 3rd year we realised we liked each other and kept our relationship secret for our families sake. Once our families worked out their differences we were no longer in a relationship, but still close friends. We never told anyone; well I know I haven't until now. We weren't in love like you and Harry. We started going out because we were told we couldn't, we thought our feelings of love for each other was deeper then friends, but they weren't. So Harry is he a good kisser?"

"Yes mum!"

"So is it true Severus Snape is your potion's teacher?"

"Yes and boy does he hate us Gryffindor's, especially Harry!" Rebecca was shocked to hear this.

"Really well, that doesn't sound like the Severus Snape I knew, well maybe when he was at Hogwarts, but mostly defiantly not after Hogwarts. Yeah everybody knew he was once a death eater but also he or she knew he was the only one truly under mind control. He broke free about when you and Harry were born. James was the one who helped free Severus from himself, and Severus was internally grateful. He became apart of James's family again…"

"Mum, his mean okay…wait a minute…did you just say part of James's family again?"

"Yes, Severus Snape and James Potter are related."

"Related as in…"

"Cousins!"

"SEVERUS SNAPE AND JAMES POTTER WERE COUSINS. That would make Harry his cousin as well. So tell me mum, if you say Professor Snape was grateful about James saving him, then why does he hate Harry so much?"

"I don't believe that he does hate him. He was so attentive to Harry then he was born, you could tell he loved every hair on his head, maybe his only acting? You know to keep certain houses at Hogwarts believing that his still a supporter for Voldemort, so when he spy's on Voldemort, Voldemort wouldn't be suspicious."

"Yeah that could be a reason, but Voldemort already knows Snape is no longer a part of his circle, so why still be mean?"

"Voldemort may of known, but his death eaters didn't and I do believe there are quite a few death eaters children in Slytherin. When you go back to Hogwarts I think you will find a different Professor Snape, after the Triwizard tournament everyone in Voldemort's circle is going to know who Snape really supports, so he will drop the front he has had for years."

"I don't think it's possible."

"Well don't believe me, but if I'm right, I told you so!" Rebecca walked out of the room and left Hermione sitting down, opening and closing her mouth like a gold fish. A few minutes later Harry walked and Hermione was still acting like a gold fish and Harry chuckled, which broke Hermione's gold fish moment to staring just at Harry. 

"I see you are acting just like I was outside, when I heard your mother talk about Professor Snape."

"I don't think I could ever believe my mum."

"Well I don't think I would either, that was until she said he was acting to keep a certain Slytherin, like Malfoy believing he supported Voldemort to keep safe. That's really all she was saying you know he was being mean so he wouldn't be hurt or killed. A perfect human response for survival." Hermione turned her head to the side. What Harry said didn't sound like him at all, no quite the opposite he sounded like Hermione.

"Okay Harry what have you been reading, psychology books now r something?"

"No! Don't be stupid I wouldn't be able to understand those kinds of books. No, the statement I said before is common logic and sense. Everyone knows about the survival of the fittest. Some times the survival route is one that you in yourself don't agree with, but something you have to do to keep other's safe and yourself."

"When did you get so smart?" Hermione laughed as she threw a pillow at him.

Harry pounced on her, and held her securely in his arms.

"Then I started dating you, did I let my intelligence out, but I have always had it." Harry spoke softly, and finished by giving her gentle kiss that she accepted.

"Argh, my cousin happens to be the most hated Professor at school, this is weird. I suggest we don't tell Ron?"

Hermione lightly kissed him on the nose, then his cheeks, then finally gave him a strong but gentle kiss on the lips.

"I would have to agree with you, Ron would totally not understand."

"Ah, how cute!" Someone said behind them. Harry and Hermione turned around and a girl and boy were standing in the doorway watching.

"Hannah, Andrew!" Hermione shouted as she jumped out of Harry's arms, making Harry's fall onto the floor, she ran towards the figures and jumped into their arms. Harry looked on from the floor, and had a wild guess that these people were her brother and sister. They both had the same golden brown hair Hermione had before the charm wore off. Harry suspected they had a similar charm on to change their appearances, but wasn't so sure.

"What are you doing here? Mum said you wouldn't be here until tomorrow."

"Well our plans changed, so we came a day early. So you going to introduce us to her friend?"

"Sorry, Hannah, Andrew this is one of my friends from school, Harry. Harry this is my brother and sister, Hannah and Andrew." The three of them conversed good to meet you, and so on until called down to dinner. 

****** 

A Week later,

"Hermione's really a what?" Ron shouted at his parents from the back of the car breaking the silence that filled the car after a shocking revelation his parents told him about Hermione. 

Him, his brothers, and sister were wondering why they weren't going to get to Hermione's house by floo power, of course they believed it was because she was muggleborn and the network wouldn't be connected. Never in his dreams did he expect his parents to say. 'No not because you believe is she muggleborn, which I might add she isn't.' When his mother said that everyone in the minivan looked confused. "What could she be?" Ron heard his sister Ginny ask. "Pureblood, of course, if she is not muggleborn!" That whole conversion was 30 minutes ago.

"Why didn't she ever tell me?" Ron shouted again, you could also hear the hurt in his voice.

"Ronald Weasley, don't you ever say that again. She would never keep anything from…" Molly quickly stopped for a second and looked at her husband. They had heard that Harry and Hermione were bow together, which Molly and Arthur had seen coming for years. They knew their son Ron, would react worst about Harry and Hermione being together then Hermione pureblood. They knew how he felt about his bookworm best friend; he had a crush on her for over a year. Once he found out about his two best friends he would be crushed, but they knew it had to happen. Long-term relationships never developed out of a crush, and lasted. "You! You are one of best friends. Anyway Hermione has only found out herself, her parents have kept it from her for 14 years. I must warn you she looks nothing like the Hermione you knew. Her parents out a charm on her when she was baby to change her appearance, the charm had a life limit, it was coming up to its limit so they had to tell her now." Molly continued. 

The rest of the journey was silent until Fred turned his head away from the game of chess he was playing with Ron. He looked out of the window to see if they were anywhere near their destination.

"Hermione lives around here? I don't think I've seen houses this big!" Fred's outburst caused the rest of the children to look up and out of the windows, and all their mouths fell open from shock.

"Does Hermione live in one of these house's mum?" Ginny asked, while she hopped up and down on her seat.

"Yes! The one at the bottom." Molly replied quietly. She knew how her children would react once they saw the house, shocked, surprised, and excited. Molly remember the first time she drove down this lane, it was to help Rebecca look at houses to buy. The Hamilton's house was the biggest and grandest manor on the block, it always took her breath away when see ever looked upon it. 

"Oh my god! Mum, do you mean that one right at the end with the longest driveway. Oh my, the biggest house in the neighbour." Ginny screamed what she and her brothers were thinking, but she was the only one who could express her thoughts. 

"Yep, that's the one!"

They pulled up to the gate that blocked the house fro the main road, which automatically opened. They drove up the drive and slowly came to a stop outside the house; all of them were staring up at the 3-story manor, which looked more like a country house in a period drama. The four youngest boys all tried to get out of the car that the same time to get a closer look, instead of climbing out steadily they fell onto the ground in a heap. The only one's out of the Weasley's children who didn't seem to be startled about the house were Bill and Charlie. Unaware to their siblings Bill and Charlie use to spend a lot of their summers at this house, as they were friends with Hannah and Andrew.

Bill and Charlie climbed over their tangled brothers laughing at the site of them; they started their way towards the door. The door flew open and Hannah ran out. The boys on the floor and Ginny for a minute thought it was Hermione, as their mother said she would of changed. They realised it wasn't Hermione when the girl flew into the arms of Bill and Charlie and hugged them tightly.

"Bill, Charlie, Oh my god it's good to see you!"

"You too, Granger!" Bill and Charlie replied at the same time. 

Hannah let go of Bill and Charlie and headed towards the rest of the Weasley's, she walked towards Molly and hugged her.

"It is good to see you, Hannah."

"You too, Molly! So I take it these are the rest of the family?" Hannah asked, as she pointed towards the struggling boys, and Ginny to the side shyly.

"Yes, boys come on sort yourselves out! Well that's Ginny!" Molly said while pointing her out to Hannah.

"I gathered that after all she's the only girl, I guess the two boys who look alike are the twins, Fred and George. Oh my, look there's little Percy. Making the last one must be Ron." Hannah said, as she pointed out to Molly, which ones she though were which.

"Absolutely right!"

"Ron!" Someone shouted near the door, Ron turned towards the voice and saw Harry standing in the threshold of the house, trying to get someone come out from behind his back.

"Harry, who's behind you?" He asked.

"Hermione who else? But she's a little shy to show herself." Harry said while walking towards Ron, still trying to get Hermione to come out from behind him. Who was stubborn and wouldn't have any of it, so clung onto his back for dear life.

"What does she have to be shy about, were old friends?"

"I know! One minute, okay." Harry turned around and faced Hermione, who buried her face into his chest.

"Come on Hermione, you heard Ron you have nothing to worry about." Hermione shook her head in response. Harry tried to lift her head so he could look into her eyes she resisted at first; he eventually managed to get her to lift her head a bit. He saw the fear in her eyes, so he placed his arms around her securely, and Hermione buried her head back into his chest. 

Ron watched his two friends with interest, but when Harry held onto Hermione like he was doing now, jealously boiled up. He had always wanted to hold Hermione like Harry was now, a position that looked very protective, a hold that sent a messages from the holder to the person being held, saying that 'I will not let anything happen to you.'

Ron wasn't the only one who was jealous so was Ginny, but wasn't as jealous as Ron. She could see that Harry and Hermione loved each other very much, because Harry was holding Hermione like a lover who needed protection. She grieved a little as reality hit her Harry would never be hers, she knew this before but didn't hit her with full force until now. She was happy for her two friends finding each other, and she could tell they were happy. 

Been reassured from Harry's hug Hermione slightly pulled back this making Harry let go of his hold of her. Harry looked down at Hermione, she nodded her head, and they both turned to face the Weasley's. Harry and Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Ron, Fred, and George's expressions. 

Harry and Hermione subconsciously put their arms around each other, then the Twins saw this, their eyes widen realising Harry and Hermione were together. They didn't voice this like they usually did, because of Ron who seemed to be the only Weasley who had figured out Harry and Hermione were going out. They thought Harry and Hermione made a cute couple.

"Hermione, your beautiful." Ron said astonished

"Thank you Ron, but what are you saying I wasn't before. Glad one of my best friends thought I was beautiful before."

"Yes exactly!"

"Yes exactly what? Because I said two things a minute ago Ron!" Hermione stressed raising her voice a little.

"Weren't beautiful before!" Ron said, not realising what he had said. Hermione could feel the tears forming in her eyes, and she didn't want to cry in front of Ron after what he just said. She especially didn't in front of Harry, which she seemed to be doing a lot lately. She ran back into the house, as silent tears ran down her face.

"Hermione wait!" Harry shouted after her, when she slummed the door close Harry turned towards Ron who had Hannah shouting at him, not to say that ever again to her sister. Harry was angry and he walked right up to Ron.

"What is your problem Ron? Don't you think before you speck? You have really hurt her! One thing Hermione was always beautiful, what kind of person, no, friend were you if you didn't see that! Hermione has had a lot to deal with recently. She doesn't need you adding to her misery, she needs you to be her friend."

"Well what if I don't want to be her friend?" Ron shouted back making it clear he wished her to be more then his friend, this made Harry's temper rise.

"You don't get that choice, she doesn't want you to be anything other then a friend."

"Well we'll see, and if not I have make her see what's it like to be in a relationship with me!"

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but she will never look at you like that, and there is no way you could convince her."

"Oh I'm sure there's one way!" Ron said with a smirked and evil glint in his eyes.

Harry did not like what Ron implied. He erupted and punched Ron in the face. "Don't you ever touch her you hear me!" Harry said while trying to struggle out of Arthur's grip, who appeared right after Harry punched Ron. Arthur assumed what Ron was going to say next, and was ashamed to call Ron his son.

"Oh god Harry that hurt!"

"Good!"

"Oh I see you like her as well, well lets see who gets her first." Ron smirked again.

"Too late Ron I already have her!" Harry shouted and tugged out of Arthur's grip and stepped closer to Ron.

"And if you touch her in anyway she doesn't want you to I will kill you! Got it?" Ron nodded. Scared as he could tell Harry meant every word, he could see it in his eyes. 

****** 

It was late in the evening after Harry's birthday party, and he had the time of his life. He happily accepted his friend's wishes and danced the night away. Ron even tried not to act jealous for the party knowing that Harry deserved a great birthday. Hermione believed Ron was starting to come around, maybe realising Harry and her belonged together; Harry wished with all his heart she were right. Harry believed Ron was only being civil for the party.  They wouldn't really know until the next morning to see if Ron started to talk again and not only at the party. 

Rebecca and Molly started to clean the house, but everyone could tell they really didn't want to as they were tried like themselves.

Rebecca looked up and glanced around the room, she softly smiled this had been one of the best party's she had organised. She planned the party like a wedding instead of 'in your face' style.

The ceiling of the room was enchanted like the ceiling in the great hall at Hogwarts. The sky shone with million stars and the new moon, unlike previous nights where it had rained from dusk to dawn. She also enchanted white flicking lights to randomly float around the room, making it look like hundreds of fire flies had been let loose. The room held twenty tables clothed in Gryffindor colours and was laminated with twelve floating candles above each table, creating a warm glow instead of the harsh light from electric lighting. The music was playing by a magical band called 'The Light' that played nothing but muggle songs. 

******

A week later the Weasley's were leaving, Harry and Hermione were welcoming the peace and quite that followed their departure. 

Ron had indeed started to talk to Harry and Hermione again, but the conversations they held were different, they were awkward. They friendship with Ron had changed drastically, and they didn't know if their friendship with Ron would be like it was before. They just hoped Ron would realised they belonged together and he belonged to someone else, that was the only way they could see their previous relationship with Ron could ever be renewed. 

"God it's good to have ones house to their selves. I love the Weasley's dearly, but all of them together can make someone quite weary." Hannah spoke as she fell onto a couch in the living room. Everyone agreed statement by nodding, to tired to speak.

End of Chapter Four…Please Review Love To Hear From You!! 


	5. Train Ride To Hogwarts

Pureblood 

Author: Louise Mills

Email: erfanfiction@hotmail.com

Summary: Hermione is told she is really a pureblood witch. Her and Harry get a few surprised though out their firth year, and how powerful they both really are. (I have changed the summary, as I have been writing the story I thought it would be better for Ron to still talk to Harry and Hermione, but that doesn't mean it will always stay like that!!)

Chapter Rating: 12A

Chapter 5

Harry and Hermione watched through the windows of the train as students arrived at the station with their families. By quarter to eleven the platform was packed and you couldn't tell the difference between one person and the next.

Hermione looked away from the window and settled back down into her seat. She took out a book to read, but she found it to loud to read. She closed her book and placed it by her side and proceeded to do her next favourite past time, which was watching Harry. 

Harry continued to watch the students arrived, he smirked then he felt Hermione's eyes on him. He knew Hermione loved to watch him, and he always could tell when she was, so he tried to do something interesting when she was staring. He felt like doing something different today, he quickly turned and pounced on her, before she knew what was happening Harry was tickling her, she could breath because she was laughing too much. After Harry had stopped tickling Hermione they found themselves on the floor with no strength. Hermione was half lying on top was Harry, who was on his back breathing hard. 

"Have I told you two recently how cute of a couple you make?" Someone in the doorway said. Harry and Hermione looked at the person and groaned. They slowly made themselves respectable and sat down on one of the seats in the compartment. 

"Yes Lavender, you seem to remind us or tell us in every letter you write. We get the point we make a cute couple." Hermione said. 

"Well Miss Hamilton, I only keep telling you because you shouldn't let any thing get in the way of your relationship, even if it means losing some friends." Harry, and Hermione knew Lavender was speaking about Ron, and they knew she was right. They knew their relationship was worth fighting for, but didn't know if it was worth the price, Ron friendship, I suppose time would tell them.

Lavender sat down and pulled out her magazine and started to read, Harry and Hermione went back to what they were doing before, but this time sitting next to each other in each others arms.

***********************************************

Ginny found the compartment she was looking for and made her way in, there she found Harry, Hermione, and Lavender all talking about the up coming year.

"Hey guys!" Ginny said, very happy to see them all again. She hadn't seen them since Harry's Birthday.

"Hey Ginny." The three companions replied, and she too a seat next to Lavender. 

"So where's Ron I wanted to have a game of chess with him?" Harry asked.

"His with Fred and George, and they sent me to find you two, to warn you. Ron's whole let's be friends again after your Party. Seems to be fake cover. He doesn't want anything to do with you, as he believes you took Hermione away from him!"

"I did no such thing!" Harry shouted.

"We know." The girls shouted together.

"Ron just can't see clearly his too Jealous to see the truth Harry. So my brothers and me have come to ask you to give Ron same room to let him deal with it in his own time. We knew he will come around just as long as he gets his head out of his ass, and stop being a bastard."

"Ginny!" Hermione laughed, she never heard Ginny use that kind of language, especially towards family members. The rest of the compartment broke down laughing; it was the only thing you could hear down the corridors of the train. 

10 minutes later Ginny left so she could make sure Ron stayed away, just as she left Dean, Seamus, and Neville came to see the new famous couple. The six companions started to talk about getting Malfoy back for al the things he had done to them, in the end they decided playing with his mind was best thing to do!

************************************************

"So Potty, where's mudblood this year?" Malfoy smirked as he stepped into the compartment Harry and Hermione were sitting. 

Hermione leaned towards Harry and the others and mouthed 'play along.' The group nodded their heads knowing that playing with Draco Malfoy mind had started. 

Hermione turned her head towards Malfoy, and slowly stood up and walked sultrily towards him. 

"You must be Draco Malfoy, Harry has told me so much about you. I take it you are talking about mudblood Granger before?" Hermione asked in a seductive tome, Malfoy could only nod his head stunned by the beauty in front of him. 

"Well I can tell you, you won't be seeing little old mudblood again!" Hermione said with a false sad voice, mean while Harry was beside himself, it took all his will power to stop himself from laughing and keep his front. Neville, Dean, and Seamus were laughing, as quiet as they could.

"You see, Harry here after meeting me realised how low mudblood's and muggle lovers were, and the minute he saw sense he went to little Miss Hermione Granger's house and told her what he thought about mudblood's like her. I'm afraid Miss Granger took his words to heart and couldn't live knowing that the person she loved, hated her. So she took her life." Hermione finished, she flashed her eyes at Malfoy and shapely turned and walked seductively back to Harry, who gulped. Once she was back near Harry instead of seating next to him, Hermione sat on Harry's knee and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Hermione pulled Harry towards her and captured his mouth with hers; the kiss was strong, steamy, and passionate. Harry didn't want to stop as Hermione had never kissed him like this and it was turning him on. Hermione was also turned on and moaned out of pleasure when Harry pulled her closer to him and made the kiss that little stronger. 

There was a cough from behind them and Harry and Hermione pulled apart, remembering they weren't the only ones in the compartment. They turned to the direction of the cough and saw Neville, Dean, and Seamus who all looked embarrassed. They turned to Draco; he had one of his evil smiles on.  

"Welcome to my world Potter!"

"And what world would that be Malfoy?"

"The 'world' where you know Pureblood's are superior."

"Well news flash Malfoy, I will never enter that world."

"But what you don't understand by telling Mudblood Granger what ever you did to cause her to kill herself, you entered that world."

"Who said Hermione was dead?" Harry asked, confusing Malfoy.

"She did!" Malfoy shouted while pointing at Hermione. 

"I did, didn't I. Well my mistake Hermione's well and alive and is still attending Hogwarts."

Malfoy was now very confused. 

"But you said mudblood was dead?"

"She is!" Everyone in the compartment said. 

"But…but…what's going on?" Malfoy shouted, annoyed that weren't making any sense.

"Mudblood's dead, but Hermione still lives." They all shouted again as they pushed Malfoy out of the compartment. Everyone laughed heartedly once Malfoy was out of hearing range. 

"I think you got him good 'Mione!" Harry said.

"It wouldn't of worked if you broke down laughing like them lot!" Hermione said while pointing towards the others. 

***********************************************

Lavender rushed out of the Patel twin's compartment to get to the compartment she was previous in with Harry and Hermione. She had overheard a few Slytherin students just outside, talking about how Malfoy was told by a new student that Harry Potter no longer cared for his mudblood friend.

She opened the door to where Harry, Hermione were sitting along with Neville, Dean, and Seamus.

"I was only gone ten minutes, you couldn't of waited until I got back to play with Malfoy, could you? NO!" She said sarcastically. "God I would of loved to have seen his face." She added as an aftermath. 

"Don't worry Lavender just watch his expressions at the feast tonight then Professor Dumbledore announces me as a prefect. Anyway you didn't miss much!" Hermione said, trying to keep her amusement in. 

"You can't fool me Miss Hermione Hamilton, you had fun and I wasn't here to enjoy it, too." Lavender pouted. 

"Lav, you did miss the best part, but it had nothing to do with Malfoy!" Seamus coyly said, Neville and Dean smirked with Seamus as they realised what he was talking about. While Harry, Hermione, and Lavender were in the dark and looked confused. 

The three boys looked at each other again.

"We nearly saw a porn, in real life." Dean said making Harry and Hermione go red, for different reasons. Harry as he was embarrassed, Hermione because she was annoyed.

"I would never of let it have gone that far!" Hermione stated.

"What?" Lavender asked, curiosity always got the better of her. 

"I kissed Harry very seductively to convince Malfoy that I was the bad girl, who turned 'the Harry potter' evil. 

"If that was seductive I like to know what you call 'Ravish' is, because Harry was so turned on it looked like he was going to flip you over and give you a long, deep, Hard…"

"Yes thank you Seamus, we get the picture." Lavender quickly intervened not wanting to hear what he was going to say. Also to make sure Hermione didn't end up in Azkaban Prison for Murder, as it looked like she was ready to do.  

***********************************************

Hannah and Andrew slowly and quietly approached a classroom door with in the dungeons of Hogwarts. Once they reached the doorway, they leaned on the doorframe and watched as Hogwarts potions master Severus Snape, fussed around the room. 

"You know you should really get a hair cut, short hair suits you better." Hannah voiced to the professor. 

"Thank you for your suggestion, Hannah. I keep it under consideration." Snape replied, not even looking their way.

"What's there to consider, you look evil and mean with your hair like that!" Andrew lectured.

Snape finally stopped what he was doing and turned towards the twins. 

"That was the point, now that it's not I can't seem to cut it, I have come quite fond of the style." Severus gently said, as he motioned for the twins to come in and sit down. 

"Quite fond of the style? Are you crazy? It's a dreadful cut on you! You just have forgotten what your hair looked like before James died." Hannah rattled on. 

"Okay, I'll go down to Hogsmeade tomorrow to look at the different styles." Severus proclaimed quietly. 

"No, not good enough!" Hannah declared. She pulled out her wand and mutters a spell under her breath, which caused Severus to fall asleep.

"Quick Andrew get some scissors."

Andrew searched the classroom, on all the tables, in Severus's desk and office. 

"Han, he doesn't have any!"

"Do I always have to be the one who thinks about everything!" She spoke as she raised her hand, with no wand and shouted. "Accio Scissors!"

Suddenly a pair of scissors flew through the door and into her raised hand. Hannah approached Severus, she smirked at Andrew then proceeded to cut Severus's hair. 

End of Chapter… Please review also I would like your suggestions about improving the story, I also want to know where you think this story should be going, I got a little brain freeze.


	6. Sorting Ceremony and the Feast

Pureblood 

Author: Louise Mills

Email: erfanfiction@hotmail.com

Summary: Hermione is told she is really a pureblood witch. Her and Harry get a few surprised though out their firth year, and how powerful they both really are. (I have changed the summary, as I have been writing the story I thought it would be better for Ron to still talk to Harry and Hermione, but that doesn't mean it will always stay like that!!)

Chapter Rating: 12A

Chapter 6

Students filed out off the train and onto the carriages awaiting them to take them to the castle. The students were surprised then they arrived at the great hall, they were early as hardly any of the professor's were present and the one's that were, they had never really met before, except for one. Who Harry and Hermione were surprised to see her out of her attic classroom with the north tower, Professor Trelawney. Harry looked back towards the doors and noticed the remainder of the professors were beginning to arrive; he took interest in the last three professors to arrive. 

"Hey, Mione?" Harry asked, when he got her attention away from one of the assigned literature for the year, Harry continued. "What are your brother and sister doing here?"

"What?!" Hermione shouted startled by his question, she spun round to see if what he said was true. She was stunned, they hadn't told her that they would be at Hogwarts, but knowing them they would want to surprise her, and they had succeeded. 

"Who do you think the new professor is walking with them?" Hermione asked, making Harry stare that the person who was behind the twins, whom they were talking advantageously with. 

"Um…Hermione, that's not a new professor!" Harry stated, clearly you could hear and see his surprise and shock.

"What do you mean? He looks new!" Hermione said, confused.

"No, it's not! Not if you look close enough you'll see who it is? It's Snape!" Harry said, which shocked Hermione. 

"Your joking right! Because he looks nothing like Snape! He looks like…" Hermione trailed off once she realised who he resemble. 

"Someone who maybe related to me." Harry finished her sentence. "And if you remember your mother did say he was!" Harry continued. It took Harry and Hermione a few more minutes to realise t was really Snape, but they really only confirmed it then the twins and Snape stopped in front of them. 

"Surprised?" Andrew asked his sister and Harry. In response Hermione could only nod her head.

"Good evening Professor's Granger and Snape." Harry said, not quite sure what to say. 

"And how exactly do you know if we are new professor's at Hogwarts, Harry?" Hannah questioned.

"Why else would you be at Hogwarts?" Harry plainly stated.

"Ministry Business!"

"Highly unlikely, considering Fudge's reactions and attitude last time he was at Hogwarts."

"Too true Mr Potter, Hannah and Andrew underestimate's how reluctant Fudge is about the Dark Lord's return." Professor Snape spoke, without his usual harshness and coldness. 

"I still can't believe what you told us earlier about him, not believing that Voldemort has returned, Severus. The signs have been showing themselves for the three to four years that he was returning. Well his fought really, I just like to see how he will stay in power then the killing spree starts up again. And that will be in…Ouch!" Hannah mumbled, but stopped then Andrew elbowed her in the side. 

"Remember who we are talking to, they can't know yet it's not time." Andrew whispered harshly so only his twin could hear. Harry, Hermione, and Snape were closely watching the twins and knew they knew something that no one else did. 

"What are you keeping from us?" Harry asked. "No let me rephrase that! What are you keeping from the wizarding world?" Harry continued, he spoke the question on his and Hermione's, and Snape's mind. Snape narrowed his eyes at the twins trying to figure out what they knew, then like a switch being flicked he had part of the answer. 

"You know when his going to strike, don't you?" Snape half stated and questioned quietly, but didn't realise Harry and Hermione could still hear him.

"As interesting as your decision is, you three are required at the top table." A calm voice interrupted from behind them, the three professors turned to be faced with Professor Dumbledore. Andrew and Hannah slowly made their ways to the table with Dumbledore, while Snape bent down so he could only caught Harry and Hermione attention. 

"Can I trust you two, not to repeat anything Hannah has said?" Harry nodded his head.

"Only if you tell us what they were talking about?" Hermione added, Harry believed she was crazy to try and strike a deal with Snape.

"When or if I can get any information out of them, Miss Hamilton I will guarantee you I will tell you." Snape said quickly, and was gone before he could see their reactions.

"Did I just see and hear that?" Harry asked, all Hermione could do was nod her head she couldn't answer him as the sorting ceremony had just started. 

The sorting ceremony this year went slow, not because there were more children coming into the first year, quite the opposite there were a lot less students. It was the sorting hat that was holding the ceremony; the sorting hat was taking about two minutes for each new student to tell them, which house they would be in. Usually it only took 10 seconds on average for the sorting hat to place someone, there were only a handful in history it took the sorting to place someone. Harry had been in one of the handfuls. 

"I wonder what wrong with the sorting hat?" Hermione asked aloud, she didn't really expect to hear the answer to her question she already knew the answers will be a lot of 'I don't knows.' She was surprised when Harry answered her question with quite a bit of logic. 

"I think the sorting hat's being extra careful, making sure he puts them in the right house. The sorting hats asking questions or something, as they seem to be answering it. But the sorting hat probably stating all the characteristics the person has for each house, the seeing which house holds the most characteristics then placing them there." Harry stated, and he made all the others Gryffindor's stare at him, like he had grown a third head. Hermione smiled proud for him. Harry and Hermione could hear little mutters saying, 'He spends to much time with Hermione,' which they just ignored.

Once the sorting Ceremony had finished Gryffindor had six, Ravenclaw had eight, Hufflepuff had nine, and Slytherin had twelve new students.

Dumbledore rose to his feet and raised his hands signalling for the hall to quieten down.

"I have a few announcements to make, first I will be naming the new prefects for each house. Form Hufflepuff, Susan Bones, and Andrew Lawson. From Ravenclaw, Sonia Arranz, and Paul Clarke. From Slytherin, Adam Frost, and Sarah Frith. From Gryffindor, Harry Potter, and Hermione Hamilton." Each house was congratulating the new prefects and Gryffindor was also celebrating Malfoy for not becoming a prefect. 

"Secondly I would like to introduce two new teachers to the staff, professor Hannah Granger taking the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor Andrew Granger who will taking the divination position from Professor Trelawney in a weeks time, when she leaves Hogwarts, Now let's eat!"

Halfway during lunch Hannah came down from the head table, and walked towards her sister. She bent down in between them. "Harry, Hermione, Dumbledore wishes to speck to you in his office after dinner."

"What for? What you were talking about earlier?" Hermione quieting question her sister, making sure the three of them could only hear.

"I don't know what about!" Hannah said sternly to the first question, and then stood up arms on her hips. "And no! I should have never even started to discuss about it! Please just forget what I was talking about earlier."

Hannah walked quickly back towards the table, she knew Hermione would never back down from finding out what Andrew and herself knew and what she was talking about earlier, and that scared her. She sat back down next to Andrew and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"What's wrong with you?" Andrew enquired.

"I'm annoyed at myself for speaking about Voldemort in front of Harry and Hermione. They know we're keeping something from them, and you know Hermione she won't rest until she finds out what!" Hannah spoke, knowing Severus could hear them.

"Yes and if Harry is anything like his father he won't stop either, or either then he probably form a plan to hunt and track Voldemort himself, James did it all the time." Andrew injected his opinion.

"Just to warn you Harry is exactly like James, and anyway how did you know James always tried to hunt Voldemort in school. You were four when we left Hogwarts and eight when James died."

"Two names, Padfoot and Moony!" Hannah and Andrew said together not realising they were louder then they expected. They did when they looked towards the Gryffindor table. The 7th years had all stopped eating, they were amazed that the Professors knew two of the most famous pranksters Hogwarts had seen. Hannah couldn't help but laugh at Ron his food forgotten and most was down the front of his robe. 

Finally their eyes settled on Harry and Hermione, Hermione was whispering into Harry's ear as he leaned forward, elbows on the table and his hands were supporting his head, now and then his eyes flicked towards them, they were shocked to see his eyes were glistening. A realisation had hit Harry then he heard the twins shout they knew Sirius and Remus, who were the real names of Padfoot and moony, and that his Severus Snape a family member knew them well. All this would mean they knew his parents we, and they didn't tell him. He felt a little betrayed. 

End of chapter, it's a little shorter then usual but won't to start completely chapters quicker. Please review, love your suggestions. 


	7. New Rooms and New Schedules throws a few...

Pureblood 

Author: Louise Mills

Email: erfanfiction@hotmail.com

Summary: Hermione is told she is really a pureblood witch. Her and Harry get a few surprised though out their firth year, and how powerful they both really are. (I have changed the summary, as I have been writing the story I thought it would be better for Ron to still talk to Harry and Hermione, but that doesn't mean it will always stay like that!!)

Chapter Rating: 12A

Chapter 7

Harry and Hermione made their way towards Dumbledore's office, wondering what the headmaster could want to see them for. They had similar thoughts that Dumbledore was going to talk to them about what happen over the summer, and how they were going to deal with it all, at Hogwarts. They stood in front of the gargoyle that was guarding the entrance, of the offices of the headmaster. They gave it the password. The statue started to more, they stepped onto one of the stairs that carried them up to the door, to the outer room of Dumbledore's office. They knocked, and the door opened itself, and they saw Dumbledore sitting patiently behind his desk as they walked into the main room. He smiled fondly at his two students. 

"Good evening Harry, Hermione?" Dumbledore politely greeted them, and they greeted the headmaster in the same manner.

"Now, I'm sure your wondering why I called you here?" Dumbledore asked the pupils, and he was received by eager nods. 

"As you know, being prefects here at the school you are entitle to privileges, this year you two will be given an extra privilege, then any other prefect at the school. With Voldemort back in power and how two have always been his targets, and no Miss Hamilton I cannot tell toy the reason. I know in recent history Voldemort has been only targeting Harry, but that was because Voldemort didn't know who you were Hermione. Now we are concerned with your family reinstating their name he will be after you as well. It is because of this you will be given the fore mention privilege. Both of you will not be able to stay in Gryffindor tower any more.

*******************

Their new rooms astounded Harry and Hermione. They has been designed and built solely for them. You could still smell the freshly laid paint on the walls. These chambers were theirs until they graduate from Hogwarts for their protection. This chamber had extra protection wards then any other place or room at Hogwarts. It was a guarantee that Voldemort would never be able to get this hands on them while they slept. 

Their rooms were huge, bigger then the guest room Harry slept in at Hermione's. Instead of single four-poster beds they were use to the dorms within Gryffindor tower, they now had queen size four-poster beds. There was also a large couch, a large desk, and bookshelves, and a number of doors within each room. One door that lead the bathroom that joined their rooms together. Another door that lead to the Gryffindor common room, in case they wanted to visit friends within the tower. Another door that lead down stairs to their general room, which was like a little Gryffindor common room, but only fit for two to three people. Another door had their timetables charmed onto the door, meaning they would only have to step through the door r get to their classes. Another door lead to the great hall, another that lead to the library, and finally one that lead to Dumbledore's office in case there was an emergency. But both of the rooms were only half used by furniture. The other end was empty like something was waiting to be delivered, but was late getting here. The rooms were in the colours of Gryffindor, red and gold.

They both walked into the bathroom at the same time. Harry noticed it was exactly the same size and design of the prefect's bathroom, where he went the year before to work out the second clue for the Tri-Wizard tournament. Except for one thing, there was no annoying picture of a mermaid on the wall; instead there was a large frosted glass window.

"Wow!" Hermione uttered, not believing her eyes then she saw they has a swimming pool for a bath.

"Yeah, it is pretty wow! Isn't it?" Harry said, Hermione suddenly remembering he used the prefects bathroom the year before, so she didn't question why he wasn't in awe at the seeing the room, like she was.

After another ten minutes looking around the bathroom they made their way down to the general room. They sat down, and each opened a book and read. Hermione was reading her course literature of the upcoming year, again. Harry was reading another William Shakespeare play, "Taming of the Stew."

********************

The next morning they were up early, they wanted to go and finish breakfast before Ron arrived. They arranged the night before they would meet in the bathroom, then head on down through one the doors in their rooms that lead to the great hall, together. 

Harry stumbled into the bathroom quite tried from a late night of reading. Hermione watched him from where she sat, which was a bench against one of the walls. She couldn't help but laugh, she thought he was more adorable when tried, as he couldn't do anything right, like now, he had temporary forgotten how to walk!

"What's so funny?" Harry asked as he sat down in the bench next to her.

"You are!" She stated, as she leaned over and gently kissed him. "Come on lets go I'm hungry!" She commanded Harry and like a little lost sheep he followed her no questions asked. 

He followed her into her room towards the door signed "The Great Hall" in gold letters, she pulled the handle but it didn't bunged. 

"It won't open!" She screamed.

"What you mean it won't open?" He questioned her.

"Exactly what I mean, I can't open the door!"

"Let me try!" He opted, he started to pull and tug at the handle on the door and open. They tried the door in Harry's room as well, but had the same result.

"Dumbledore said last night that we have to use these doors to get around the castle. Why would they be locked when they should be open?" Hermione uttered.

"I'm not sure!" Harry answered her question.

"Looks like we be taking the long way." She stated, disappointed in not being able to try out the doors.

"Yeah." Harry replied, equally disappointed.

They made they way to the stairs climbed down them. Hermione came to an abrupt stop at the bottom step causing Harry to bump into her.

"Mione, why have we stopped?" 

"Because we don't have to go anywhere!" She stated. Harry was confused, 'what did she mean by that?' his mind shouted.

"Why?" He finally questioned.

"Because the house elf's are setting up breakfast as we speak in the general room."

"You're joking?" Harry screamed, excited and relieved they wouldn't have to face Ron.

"She is not joking Harry!" Dumbledore voice flowed though the general room, the two students eager to see their professor walked into the main room.

"Good morning, Professor!" They chimed together. 

"And a good morning to you too!" He replied to the students. "I can assume that you tried using the great hall doors in your rooms and found to your great disappointment they didn't work?" Dumbledore asked, and they nodded back.

"I am here to explain why! But first lets sit down and start breakfast, and I'll tell you while we are eating." He finished and pulled out a chair from the table and sat down. Harry and Hermione followed his example, and sat down as well. 

Dumbledore explained though breakfast they could only access the great hall doors at lunch and dinner, when the full school would be there. As at breakfast only a hand full were in the great hall at one time, meaning wasn't enough people in the hall at one time to protect them. They started to feel like prisoners in the castle, but they knew the security was necessary as they were not ready yet to face Voldemort. 

***************************

"What did Ron think, believing Hermione was stolen away from him? She never was his, and never will be! If he is only acting like this to make Hermione realise she chose the wrong best friend? Well he has another thing coming, as that will never happen! Harry and Hermione have always had a special connection; I'm actually surprise they didn't get together soo…" Lavender ranting stopped as Dean slammed his hand over her mouth.

"Lavender, please stop you're giving us all a head ache. Yes we al agree with you. Now can we please change the subject?" Dean softly said.

Neville looked round the great hall looking for the famous couple, they had been in the great hall since breakfast had started and weren't going to leave until the end. They were determined to spend some time with Harry and Hermione.

"I wonder where they are?" Neville asked, asking no one in particular. All his friends, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Fred, and George, all shook their heads not knowing where they were.

"Don't worry Neville, Hermione would never miss a class and we can guarantee she drag Harry along with her." Parvati spoke, and everyone laughed.

****************************

"Now, before you go off to your classes I have to give you your new schedule's." Dumbledore said, as he handed then over the schedules to them. They looked down and were immediately dumbstruck, by all the new classes, and in every lesson they were to study advance level. Also two hours after dinner there was a block of time marked, 'Training, (Pending Quidditch Practice)' Harry knew Professor McGonagall added that last part in, because she loved Quidditch and liked where the Quidditch house cup was, in her office. A much better place then down in the dungeons with the, slimly skytherin's. The reason the Quidditch cup was in Gryffindor's procession is because Harry was one of the best seekers that were ever in Gryffindor. 

"Now, the training sessions after dinner are only for you two; to help you defend yourselves much better, if the case ever rises. The training will be given in your rooms, I take it you seen the large empty space at the back?" He question, they nodded their heads, not able to speak as they were still taking everything in. 

"That's were you will be trained, you will be trained in advanced duelling techniques, muggle duelling with swords, hand in hand combat that will include all forms of martial arts. You will also learn Tai Chi, which will help with controlling your powers, and energy levels. As we start training you will notice you will have full access to your power. Which is about ten times more powerful then your average witch or wizard, so when this s realised you can imagine it would be hard to control, then right now. The reason to learn Tai Chi, and once you have learnt the basics of Tai Chi you will every morning perform it for 30 minutes, and 30 minutes before each training session in the evening."

"You will also have to be in good physical shape before we start your combat training, so you will be given an exercise program to follow every morning before breakfast, that will be given to you later tonight. Now I can imagine this must be quite daunting, but it's necessary. You will start training next week, so this week you will be training Tai Chi and improving your physical strength. On the weekend you will before be going to Diagon Alley to pick up some of the tools and materials required for the training, and some training and exercise workout clothes. Professor McGonagall will be accompany you, and the school will pick up the bill." Dumbledore finished speaking, and Harry and Hermione looked at each other they turned back towards Dumbledore and spoke together. 

"We understand! We are ready for anything you throw at us!" Dumbledore chuckled at them saying the same thing at the same time.

"Right I think you should make your way to your first lesson. I see you after dinner in my office." Dumbledore spoke, then leaving Harry and Hermione to look closer at their schedules. 

They both had the same lessons a few new additions to what they took before. Hermione was re-entered into divination, but noticed they no longer had Professor Trelawney, but a private tutor once a week on Saturday. She was no longer taking muggle studies. Harry was Arithmancy, he was glad to see Trelawney was no longer his professor. He hated it every time she predicted his death. They both taking new subjects in Ancient language, Ancient Runes, Animagus Training, and Flying defence. Hermione was worried about the flying defence as she hated flying, 'I just had to get pass my fear' she thought. 

"Wow, we are going to be busy. I think if I am offered I will turn down the Quidditch Captains position. I wouldn't have to time to put in the dedication it need with this schedule and my prefect duties." Harry solemnly said. 

"Do you really think they would offer you the position? After all there are players who have been on the team longer!" Hermione curiously ask.

"Fred and George hinted considering I have a few years left until I graduate and the others players are all leaving this year, I be a shoe in for the position!"

The bell rang when Hermione was about to say it probably was a good idea to turn down the position, but she knew Harry would still be upset towards her for confirming his fears. Hermione and Harry good down at their schedules, noticed they had double potions with Ravenclaw, they took a double look making sure they read Ravenclaw and not with Slytherin as every other year they were doomed in potions to be with Slytherin. They grinned once they realised they read right, they ran up the stairs, grabbed their bags, they went to Hermione room and took the door that had their schedules programmed into. They quickly opened the door and together stepped though, and in one step they realised they were standing right outside the potions classroom. They rushed into the classroom before the second bell could go, and took a seat next to Lavender and Dean respectably who were sitting at the back, in the desk next to each other so Harry and Hermione could sit next to each other.

"Where have you been?" Lavender reprimanded them. Hermione leaned other to Lavender and whisper in her ear she would explain later as Professor Snape had walked in. 

End of chapter … in later chapters will have first day of lessons and meeting their physical trainer … 

Ron will be given the silent treatment by the rest of Gryffindor house because of an incident he caused, won't be giving away to many clues on that plot line … 

They research their family trees … 

Hermione turns out to be a brilliant flying, and I won't to know if you think she should be on the Gryffindor team, as there is an opening??

Please give your points of view and ideas as I get writers block regularly, this is one of the reasons it takes month at a time to get the chapter out.


	8. Snape's mind and Harry's Secret Room

Pureblood 

Author: Louise Mills

Email: thephoenixsong@hotmail.com

Website: 

Author's Note: I want to mention a few of my reviewers who have given me great suggestions and plots they wanted to see in my story pureblood. The reviewers are Timgold, Shdurrani, ears91 and cherrity. I will be using all your suggestions at some point, and shdurrani don't ruin the story for the other reading email if you want to.

Summary: Hermione is told she is really a pureblood witch. Her and Harry get a few surprised though out their firth year, and how powerful they both really are. (I have changed the summary, as I have been writing the story I thought it would be better for Ron to still talk to Harry and Hermione, but that doesn't mean it will always stay like that!!)

Chapter Rating: 15

Chapter 8

Professor Snape walked into the classroom and silence immediately took hold of the room, no one wanted to brave the waft of the notorious angry teacher.

Snape started to write ingredients on the black board, then wrote the name of the potion at the top after, it was like a ritual for him to write the name of the potion until last, it was a way to surprise his students same times at what potion they were going to make. But if he looked deep down he would realise it wasn't really his ritual, but the way his grandfather wrote everything then he was a little children and his grandfather was one of the most amazing characters he had ever met in his life. He hardly remembers the times he spent with his grandfather, as he died when he was only six, and sub-consciously he had embedded his grandfather antics into his daily live. This was the time before any rifts within the family started to develop, and when Snape line were into the white arts and he and his cousins were best of friends. 

When he was at Hogwarts he told no one he was a relative to the most famous Gryffindor in the whole school, James Potter.  He knew after him and James had fixed the beech, their parents made years before they joined Hogwarts, James had never told his best friends 'the marauders' that he was related to their worst emery. He admitted to James that he was sick and tried of playing the games his parents wanted him to play, and how they forced him and be angry and right-down rude to him. When inside the hurt him more to hurt James, and even more so when James both physically hurt and embarrassed him in front of the whole school. As he knew he deserved whatever James had put him though.  

The night he was sorted at Hogwarts he literally begged the sorting hat to place him in Slytherin so he wouldn't disappoint his parents, the sorting hat knew the minute he put the hat on he wasn't a true Slytherin at heart and belonged to another house. The sorting hat didn't really need him the beg, it only tried to talk him out of finally deciding on Slytherin, but he had one the most famous trait he got from his mother family, who happen to be James's Dad's sister (Potter's Side), he was as stubborn as hell once his mind was made up.

Once he reconciled his relationship with James, he became the person he really was and he loved and the time he spent with James. He missed his cousin and his cousin darling wife, whom was more surprise his antics and calling her mudblood was an act he had to keep up to make it seem that he was truly a Slytherin that his parents always wanted him to be.

When Dumbledore asked him after the day his baby cousin Harry destroyed Voldemort, to join the staff that Hogwarts he was over the moon, he could be the teacher that he always wanted in school a fair and considerate teacher, but his dreams fell short when Dumbledore asked him to he head of Slytherin and to act like he did at school. When Snape asked him why he had to act like the person he never was? Dumbledore sighed regretfully knowing full well how Snape would loved to be himself. Dumbledore told him it was because a lot of death eater's children would be in his house and that they had to believe he still fought beside the dark lord. As they would obliviously tell their parents if a Slytherin was acting out of character, and that the order of phoenix still need him be a valued spy for them, even though the threat of the Dark Lord had gone, his death eaters still remained. So he once more became Slimy Git, Snape. 

Now that he was able to be himself again, as Voldemort knew of his treachery, he was going to let Hogwarts see whom he really was, starting with the class that consisted his cousin's child, and his notorious house's 5th years.

He wrote the title of the potion in curly writing, which read the motionless potion.

"Please can you get the ingredients that are stated on the black board, quietly? Miss Hamilton, Mr Potter I need to speak to you, please come up to the front!" The slytherin's started to laugh loud as the believed Harry and Hermione were already in trouble. Harry and Hermione glanced their way and just rolled their eyes, as they knew they were going to be given their advanced assignments for the class.

"Didn't I just say gather the ingredients for the potion in silence, Mr Malfoy?"

"Yes sir, but were only laughing because Potter and Mudblood are already in trouble with you sir." Malfoy said innocently to his favourite teacher.

"Mr Malfoy when I say silence I mean silence I especially except my orders to be respected from my own house. And Mr Malfoy you will attention detection tonight with Mr finch for insulting a fellow student, and ten points from Slytherin for not carrying out a teachers order!" Snape said calmly, shocking both the Gryffindor and Slytherin students equally, and Malfoy crammed shut his mouth and didn't say another word for the whole lesson. He was reviewing his thoughts about his now ex-favourite teacher at Hogwarts.

Harry and Hermione were standing in front of Professor Snape's waiting for him to stop glaring at Malfoy, he slowly turned back towards his two awaiting students shaking his head disappointedly.

"I am sorry for Mr Malfoy outburst Miss Hamilton, especially calling you that awful word."

"That's okay Professor it doesn't really bother me then people insult me, as I see them as insure people have to result to insulting people just to get a high." Hermione answered, not caring if she was talking out of turn, Snape smiled.

"You are to much like your mother!" He started, this resulting in Hermione smiling back at her professor.

"Thank you, sir!"

"Your Welcome, anyway onto your lesson, both of you will have advanced potions that are related to the potions your fellow classmates will be doing. Meaning you will be producing a motionless potion but a stronger version and a lot harder to produce. Here are the ingredients you need and the instructions, which will have to be carried out exactly as it is stated. And for your homework tonight, I want you to research the potion in full, and the others uses for your potion, the name you of the motionless potion you will completing is 'Defectio Motusus'."

*************************

"Well that was a rather shocking lesson! I wonder what has come over Professor Snape? I didn't think I see a day the Professor would take points away from his own house!" Lavender said eager, wanting to know what the other thought.

"I don't think anything did come over Professor Snape, Lavender. I think for the first time we re actually seeing the real Professor Snape!" Harry stated then quickly darted away from the group, dragging Hermione reluctantly away.

"Harry, Hermione do you know sometime we DON'T?" Lavender shouted after them.

"That's for us to know Lavender and you to find out!" Hermione shouted back equally as loud as lavender did, giggling along the away in the excitement of being dragged away by Harry to somewhere she didn't know where they were going.

"Harry? Where we're going?" Hermione asked, when Harry decided to slow down.

"It's a surprise!" He stated mysteriously.

Harry slowly pulled and pushed Hermione along corridors she had never seen before, it was obvious they were in the part of the castle that was never used, and it scared her. He finally stopped outside a portrait he pulled out his wand and whispered a spell that made the portrait move aside to show an opening to a room. Harry gestured for Hermione to walk forward, the minute Hermione walked into the room it made her feel safe and warm, and the ceiling was enchanted, like the great hall. Very worn sofas, antique table and chair and the colour were reds, blues, yellows, and greens. There was a huge bay window that seemed to fill one entire side of the room, and a view of the mountains,

"It's beautiful!" Hermione expressed.

"I suppose so, I hadn't really thought about it that much! Dumbledore gave me this room last year, right after the tri-wizard tournament, for the solitude I needed. At the time the beauty of the room wasn't in my mind!"

"Dumbledore gave you this room? Are you sure he didn't say barrow?" Hermione question, it seemed highly unlike the headmaster of a school like Hogwarts would give a student one of it's rooms. Harry chuckled as he had asked the same question to Dumbledore the year before.

"Yes, pretty sure. He said and I quote "The room is rightfully yours, and I believe it is the right time you knew of it's existence and rightfully give it back the family, your family." I want you to use this room encase you ever need solitude or you can't stand to be around me!"

"I don't think there ever going to be a time I don't want to be with you, or round you!" Hermione seductively said as she approached Harry. She placed her arms around his neck and leaned into him.

"But I'm glad you showed me the room, it's quite romantic place!" She finished speaking and placed her lips on Harry's whom immediately grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer. This caused them to fall back into one of the sofas in the room, she broke contact the minute they hit the sofa and looked at Harry, she noticed how turn-on he was just by a kiss, and she smiled devilishly and straddle Harry's Lap. She pushed him further against the sofa and captured his lips again this time more passionately. Harry felt like his was on fire and Hermione felt like she was in the middle of a volcano.

Harry's hands started to wonder, he pulled Hermione's blouse out of the waistband of her skirt, Hermione moaned into the kiss when Harry's hands touched her bare skin, she moaned more when they started to travel up. His hands brushed the side of the breast and electricity flowed though them, this caused Hermione to brake away from the kiss. Harry knew he went a little to far to soon, and he pulled back he hands back out from under her blouse.

"Harry we should stop I not ready to go any further, I'm not even 15 yet, lets wait a little longer?!"

"Your right, I don't think I'm ready yet either, but I couldn't help myself. Must be Hormones!" Harry stated, not regretting that Hermione pulled away or stopped him, he knew he wasn't ready.

"Yeah, probably" Hermione said, while chuckling. Hermione climbed off his lap and they snuggled together occasionally kissing until lunch. Making sure their hormones didn't make themselves do something they weren't ready for.

Please review as I always request. Please put forward your ideas, and please if you want to guess the plot line and start a statement with "I believe…." Don't post it in review and spoil it for everyone else, personally email and I can tell you if you are right or not.


	9. Chapter Nine

Pureblood 

Author: Louise Mills

Email: thephoenixsong@hotmail.com

Website: 

Summary: Hermione is told she is really a pureblood witch. Her and Harry get a few surprised though out their firth year, and how powerful they both really are. (I have changed the summary, as I have been writing the story I thought it would be better for Ron to still talk to Harry and Hermione, but that doesn't mean it will always stay like that!!)

Chapter Rating: 12A

Chapter 9

Harry and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table waiting for lunch, and the other students to arrive. They had a free period before when their fellow students in their year had divination. They heard what sounded like a stampede of animals coming down the halls. They knew their friends had finished their classes, and that the great hall's silence would soon be broken.

Lavender sat down next to Hermione, she first glanced at her then to Harry she kept moving her head between the two of them until Harry started became a little dazed. Watching her movements was putting him into a hypnotic trance.

"Lavender, what are you staring at?" He demanded after he shook himself out of the trance.

"Just wandering why you weren't in class, I knew Hermione had a free period, and last time I checked you still took divination, so we knew you were together. But skipping class Harry it's unacceptable behaviour for a prefect."

"So what you're saying is? You were looking at me and Harry like that just to tell him off for skipping class?"

"Well yeah, I was also waiting to see who would tell me first what you were doing, but I can tell I won't know!" Lavender pouted, while Harry and Hermione nodded their heads in agreement. Lavender looked quickly back to Hermione once the penny had dropped on what Hermione had just said.

"Hermione?!" Lavender partly shouted, quite shocked at Hermione.

"What?!" Hermione asked in a clueless voice and expression, but she knew why Lavender was shocked. She felt like laughing as it had taken Lavender some time to realise what she had said.

"Don't look so clueless, I know you know what I am on about. Anyway, did I just hear you confirming Harry had skipped class? And had embraced him to?" she asked, the others students around Lavender who had heard what she said stopped getting mid bite and all looked on Hermione for her answer. As they would never believe Goody Two Shoes Granger doing something like that, unless it actually came from the horses mouth.

"You did…" Hermione was interrupted by the sudden gasps and 'I can't believe it's'. Angry that she wasn't able to finish her sentence Hermione abruptly stood up and raised her voice.

"If you are all quite finished, I would explain myself!" Harry by now was quite beside himself trying to keep in his laughter.

Hermione glared at him, as he wasn't helping the situation by laughing. Harry stopped laughing and looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Come on Hermione, you have to admit it is funny!" He whined.

"Yes, but it doesn't help when you're laughing like a hyena." Hermione tried to say sternly, but couldn't keep the smile off her features.

"As I was saying, I would never confirm and embrace Harry to skip class, and before you even interrupt Lavender!" She said while pointing one of her figures at Lavender's opening mouth. "I only said that before, because that's what you thought Harry was doing. When I know for a fact Harry also had a free period the same time I had one!" Hermione finished speaking. 

Most people went back to their lunches, except (Yes, you've guess it!) Lavender.

"You've dropped Divination?" Lavender asked Harry, shocked that anyone would drop out of what she classed as her favourite and the most easiest lesson at Hogwarts.

"I don't remember Hermione saying I dropped the class, I just don't have it the same time as the rest of the year. Me and Hermione will be getting private lessons on Saturdays on Advance techniques in Divination." Harry said, Lavender looked at Hermione in surprise at what Harry said about how Hermione would be doing Divination again.

"Your taking Divination? But you can't stand Professor Trelawney!" Lavender question and stated.

"Whoever said we have Trelawney, we're having a private tutor brought in. Anyway do you think if I had the choice I would take Divination again?"

"Not really!"

"There you go, theirs your answer."

While Hermione and Lavender were having there little decision Harry had turned back towards his lunch. Harry suddenly heard faint voices, as he could not make out what was being said, and sounded close to him, he gathered it was people whispering like they always do. A few sounds later he knew the voices he heard weren't anybody in the hall. The voices were screaming.

"Mummy, who are they?" A child of five asked loudly.

"I don't know" A voice answered.

Harry headshot up, this caught the attention of Dumbledore Hermione, and lavender. Concerned, Dumbledore started to walk towards Harry at the far end of Gryffindor table. Hermione on the other hand questioned him.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione was unanswered, as Harry no longer heard anyone who was at Hogwarts, all he could hear and see were the mother and child, so he couldn't even react to the people waving their arms in front of his face.

*******

'Bang, Bang' someone was banging on the door within the house where Miranda Harris and her son Jeremy lived. Distantly screams of horror were heard, and then all the sudden stop. Miranda knew she had lost a few goof friends today. She also had a feeling she wouldn't see the sunset today.

The banging at her door stopped and she let out a breath of relief, believing at they has left them alone. Hoping that whoever these people were thought the house was empty at this moment to time. Soon she would find out how wrong she was.

*******

"Harry, can you hear me?" Professor Dumbledore asked once he was beside his student. Lavender was tiredly trying to calm down a hysteric Hermione, whom by now was so worried for Harry was crying and nothing could stop her.

Dumbledore looked to Hermione then back to Harry, want ever was happening to Harry was greatly affecting Hermione's health.

Andrew who walked into the great hall with a bemused look as for last half an hour, he had been looking for Hannah. She hadn't met him then she should have and he got worried. He noticed a gathering crowd around the Gryffindor table, he heard crying as well. A second later it stuck him that it was Hermione crying, he ran towards the crowd, pushed his way through immediately to Hermione relieving Lavender from the burden of his baby sister. He hadn't even noticed that Harry was in a trance and that was the reason why Hermione was in this state.

"Baby girl, come on stop crying!"

"Ha..rr..y!" She said through her tears.

"What?!"

"Andrew, Mr Potter went into a kind of trance little over 10 minutes ago. No one can get through to him, not even me." Dumbledore spoke from behind them, Andrew looked over his shoulder to meet Dumbledore eyes, but they landed on Harry instead.

Andrew felt immense pain flow through his body when his eyes meet Hatty, he cried in pain, this caused Hermione to also scream and hold into Andrew tighter. The pain subsided and he slowly pushed his body further down the table, taking Hermione with him, to get as far as away from Harry as possible. 

Not because he was scared of Harry, but of whatever Harry was watching involved the blackest of dark arts, and that energy at this moment was flowing through Harry untenably. But this kind of Magic always gave Hannah and Andrew great pain then they weren't in their original forms, and drain some of the remaining power that wasn't inhibited. He couldn't move that far away because of the crowd that surrounded them. 

"His admitting dark energy!" Andrew spoke quietly, Hermione head stood up and she angry.

"Harry is not a dark wizard!" She shouted, while getting out of her brothers arms, and also shocking the Great Hall into silence.

"I didn't say he was Hermione, people can admit dark energy without realising, in Harry's case I would say whatever he can see, it's something dark!"

"Oh!" Hermione said, calming down quickly.

******

'Crash' the door to the house burst open and Harry watched as Voldemort walked though the threshold, he tried to tell the woman and child to stop screaming and to ran, but realised he couldn't speak or move. He felt quite helpless now that he couldn't help the woman and child.

He watched in horror as Voldemort put the Cruciatus curse on the mother. The minute the curse hit the woman, his scar shot with pain the worst he had ever felt. (Harry screamed in pain at Hogwarts as well, but he had been moved to the hospital wing by then.)

The back door to the house flew open and a figure walked through, Harry couldn't tell what the person looked like as they had a large clock around them, with the hood up.

"I would withdraw, if I was you Voldemort and leave the area." The person said, and by the voice you could tell it was a female, and that she loathed Voldemort.

Voldemort released the mother from the curse, Harry could now breath easier, and Voldemort turned his wand towards the brave witch now standing in the room.

"Do you really expect me to do as you wish? Do you really expect to frighten me?" Voldemort spoke cruelly.

"Well yes to the first question, and probably not to the second!" The female answered, while talking her hood down, Voldemort started to smirk.

"Potter!"

("What?" Harry's voice echoed the hospital wing.)

"Leave now!" the female sternly said.

"Not before I kill the final Muggle who happens to be the small boy hiding behind you!"

"You will not touch him!"

"Do you expect me to listen, Guin?"

"Don't you ever use my name!"

"Why not? Does it make your name fowl now that I have used it." Guin stayed silent, not willing to answer.

"Oh well, I'm now getting bored. Let's just get this done. Now you will feel something worst then the Cruciatus curse could ever do." Voldemort uttered the curse under his breath and Guin turn to the boy, said a spell Harry didn't catch that caused him to disappear. 

The curse that Voldemort sent towards her hit her full force, it enveloped her completely with a black light. She screamed and Harry doubled over in pain. Her defensive energy field that appears when she can't get the strength to fight with a wand kick in and tried to fight the black light. All Harry saw was white and dark light battling each other before everything went black.

******

Aurors from the ministry of magic walked around the ruins and the dead of the muggles that lived in Black Downs. A few of the newer recruits had already dismissed themselves, aswhat they saw made their stomachs turn.

Black Downs was a small village in Hampshire and by the look of thingd and the amount of Dark Marks in the sky the whole village was wiped out.

"Scout the area, check for survivors!" The head Auror order.

"Do you really expect to find any survivors, sir?"

"No, Walters I don't. But we have to check just in case. Looks like that Mr Potter was right all along about saying, 'you-know-who' was back. But did anyone listen, no! Now look what we have to deal with, this could have been prevented."

"Sir?" An Auror who run out of the house shouted.

"Yes, Summers?"

"We found a live one!" With the statement closed the head Auror rushed to the house Summers was standing by.

"Where Summers?"

"In the first room to the left!"

The head Auror left Summers at the front door and approached the room. There he saw a woman semi-conscious sitting up from help from some of his officers."

"My son… She made my son disappear!" this caught the head Auror by surprise 'A she not Voldemort' he thought.

"Was this woman responsible for what happen there?" He kindly asked.

"No! She came to help. It was a man with a monstrous face that was responsible for what happen here."

"Tell me about this woman?"

"I thought she was one of them, as she was dressed in robes just like him and you gentlemen. But she demanded the person who tortured me to leave us alone; he let me go and turned on her. When she took her hood he smirked in joy. They passed a few angry words then sent a curse towards her, but before it hit her she utter a spell that caused me son to disappear. A Black light surrounded her then a white light shot out of her body, eventually the white light won, and she disappeared after that but whatever the black light did to her it weaken her. I believed she would be unconscious by now. The man screamed in frustration and left forgetting I was here."

"Did she say who she was?"

"No she didn't, but he did… He called her Guin… Guin Potter." The head Auror stood up and turned to his confused officers, all the were thinking was 'there was another Potter out there somewhere.'

"Well haven't heard that name in a long time!"

******

"Is he okay?" Hermione question Madam Pomfrey. 

"He will be Miss Hamilton, his just sleeping for now"

End of Chapter Nine… Please review and visit my new web site at 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Pureblood**

Author: Louise Mills

Email: thephoenixsong@hotmail.com

Website: 

Summary: Hermione is told she is really a pureblood witch. Her and Harry get a few surprised though out their firth year, and how powerful they both really are. (I have changed the summary, as I have been writing the story I thought it would be better for Ron to still talk to Harry and Hermione, but that doesn't mean it will always stay like that!!)

Author's note: Not a planned chapter, but I thought I write it, thinking that I was ready to spill some of the secrets of this story.

Chapter Rating: 15

Chapter 10

Author's note: Not a planned chapter, but I thought I write it, thinking that I was ready to spill some of the secrets of this story.

Harry woke up later that night, as he heard voices within the hospital wing. Hermione was sleeping in a chair beside him, her head resting on his bed; unconsciously he started to stroke her hair listening to the adults talking.

"Where did you find the Muggle boy?" Professor McGonagall question Hagrid.

"At the gates of the school, he was just wondering around. But I don't think his a Muggle?"

"Why's that?" Snape asked.

"He could see Hogwarts!"

"Well looks like he'll be a future student at Hogwarts, did he say anything to you Hagrid?" Professor Dumbledore stated and question.

"Yes sir, he wanted to known where his mother was, and if that the woman whom made him disappear and reappear here at Hogwarts was okay!"

Hermione started to stir, Harry watched her wake; he placed a hand over her mouth when she saw him. He didn't want the Professor's to be alerted that they were awake. He brought a finger to his mouth and indicated for her to stay quiet and pointed in the direction of here the professor's were. Hermione nodded her head and Harry brought his hand away from her mouth and they both listen to the professor's.

"A witch saved the boy, but if he was from a Muggle family how did she know that he was a wizard?" Snape questioned. Dumbledore was lost in thought. Dumbledore looked towards the curtains that Harry and Hermione was separated by. He knew they were listening but didn't bring it up to any of the other professors, or spoke any quieter.

"Severus, who ever this witch was she may not of known he was a wizard." Dumbledore stated and the other professor's waited for explanation to his statement. He walked over to the curtain Harry and Hermione were behind; he opened the curtain fast, catching Harry and Hermione off guard. They believed they were in trouble for eavesdropping.

"Mr Potter, Miss Hamilton you don't have to hide behind the curtain to listen. You are both welcome to come over and join in the conversion."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other Harry jumped out of bed, and Hermione quickly stood up. They were not missing an opportunity to actually be apart of a conversion like this one. They took a seat nest to Snape who was just looked at them with an amused look.

"Right where was I, yes she may of just been trying to save him, and the knew the safest place for the boy…" He said while indicating towards the boy, Harry eyes widen, that was the boy in his vision "…Was Hogwarts."

"Professor?" Harry said uneasy, while putting his and in the air.

"Yes, Harry?"

"I believe you are right! As I was watching what was happening, that boy was in my vision, but the way the woman was protecting him and only come at the end of the attack, she knew he was a wizard, but Voldemort didn't. Voldemort referred to the boy as a muggle, as his mission was to destroy all the towns Muggles, and the boy was the last one."

"Voldemort, was involved, did you say?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes Professor!"

"Why, that would mean the ministry of Magic would know of the attack?" Snape said.

"Not necessary Severus!" A voice said, but it wasn't anyone in the room.  Hermione recognised it as her brother.

"Andrew?"  Hermione Asked.

"Yes!"

"Take the stupid damn clock off! We can't see you!"

"Oh yeah I forgot I had it on." He took the clock off, but stayed to the shadows.

"Andrew, why don't you sit down?" Dumbledore asked.

"Thank you sir, but I'm fine right there!" he answered his old Professor, Dumbledore finding it weird walked towards him. Dumbledore took one look at Andrew and knew why.

"I had to let my guards down once in a while, I'll join you in a few minutes once their back up." Andrew whispered. 

"Of course!" Dumbledore answered.

Dumbledore went back to the group and asked Madam Promphery to make some tea. By the time she came back to the group with the tea, Andrew was walking over to the group. Looking extremely week. The guards he was talking about early were and glamour charms like the ones Hermione's parents placed on her. But these Glamour's were willed by the person himself or herself, the charms took a lot of magical power from that person, so now and then had be taken off. Re-initialisation of the charms again drained Andrew a lot this made him look ill. 

"Andrew, you look like you could use a energy potion, let me just get one!" Madam Promphery said. This alarmed both Andrew and Snape. She came back and tried to force the potion down his throat.

"Poppy! I can't have that potion!"

"Nonsense, of course you can, and it make you feel better."

"I can't because I'm allergic to some of the ingredients!" This caused Snape to roll his eyes. 

"No your not I checked your file, NOW open UP." Andrew squirmed and dodged the bottle. Hermione and Harry were confused by his reaction, they agreed with Madam Promphery it looked like he could use the potion.

Madam Promphery got quite frustrated about her patients uncooperative nature she grabbed her wand, getting ready to stun him when three loud shouts from the other professor's stopped her. 

"MADAM PROMPHERY, you can't give him something he doesn't want to take!"

"But professor's looked at him, he needs it!"

"Poppy, I'm sure Andrew has a reason for not taking the potion." Dumbledore said, quite confused himself, as to why Andrew wasn't taking the potion.

"I sure do!" He stated.

"Then enlighten us!" Poppy said sternly, he look at Severus, whom shrugged his shoulders.

"It's up to you to tell them, but don't blame me when Hannah beats you until a you are inch to death!" Snape told Andrew.

"You know why he can't have the potion, and how is Hannah involved in this?" Hermione questioned her potions teacher.

"Hannah has the same reaction to the potion as Andrew. Andrew, they'll find out eventually better tell them now!"  Snape answered and Andrew nodded his head in agreement. 

"Poppy, Professor's, Hermione and Harry the reason why me and Hannah can't take that potion is because it affects our powers that controls the glamour charms and the enchantments that inhibits our power. SO we won't ever be able to take that potion while they're in place. And why I look so weak is because I'm drained some of my power, reinstating the charms take a lot of my energy." The professor's understood the reason and no longer questions him. Harry and Hermione were a little confused, they knew the twins concealed their appearances, but why did they have to or wanted to inhibit their powers. 

"You were saying before 'How the ministry of Magic may not know about the attack?'" McGonagall question him.

"Yes, I believe the ministry of magic will over look it, that is until Fudge sees it with his own eyes. But I know the Aurors have been to the town, they believe with every fibre in their bodies it was the work of Voldemort! But don't expect the ministry of magic or the rest of the wizarding world to follow their views of what they say. They will try and make it out their as mad as Harry, not that I think you are mad Harry, but that's the general views that the ministry of magic have been telling people. How the Ministry of magic is going to make the people think a whole department was mad is beyond me!"

"I think your right, but people may start to mistrust the ministry of magic, and that will make them re-question the idea that Voldemort has risen." Dumbledore spoke with a little more hope in his voice, then that has been there in moths.

"Right! Off to bed all of you, it's late. Mr Potter you may return to your rooms is you like?" Harry looked shocked at Madam Promphery's statement. That was the first time she had suggested he could leave early from the hospital wing.

"Really?" He Asked.

"Harry do you really want her to change her mind?" Hermione whispered, Snape heard what she said and coughed away the fit of laughter that took hold of him.

"She's right you know, you have a very early morning tomorrow!" Snape whispered to them both, and Hermione smiled to Harry with a look expressing 'I-told you so!'

"Well Potter, if you want to stay here! It's fine with me."

"No, No, NO, I'm leaving." He stood turned to Hermione, "Come on 'mione."

"Severus could you walk them back please? I need to talk to Andrew." Professor Dumbledore asked, and Snape nodded his head. The three of them walked out of the hospital wing and walked towards Harry and Hermione's chambers.

"What did you mean by a very early morning, professor?" Hermione asked.

"Well you have your physical program starting tomorrow, and I'll be your physical trainer, if that's okay with you two?" He answered, and watched Harry and Hermione interact with each other, without words being passed.

"Fine with us!" They stated together.

"Well then, how about we go over what it will entail, then we get back to your chambers?"

"Sure, I suppose we would like to know what we got ourselves into before we begin!" Harry uttered, causing Professor Snape to laugh heartily. Never seeing their Professor laugh like that before Harry and Hermione were stunned causing them to stop in their tracks. This caused Professor Snape to turn and look at them, reading their expressions perfectly he spoke.

"Get use to it, I will never ever return to your old Potions Master!" He said with laughter in his voice, this caused his students to laugh with him.

"Professor, I believe you will see may Gryffindors from 2nd to 7th years have heart attacks this year." Hermione stated, but couldn't keep the humour out of her voice.

"Oh do you really think so!" Snape asked Happily.

"Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin, hey Professor?" Harry asked, while laughing with his most hated professor, and the love of his life. 

"Of course, I just happen to have family that are in Gryffindor. It makes it easier to tease and laugh about the house rivalry."

******

The minute the hospital wing doors had closed behind Snape, Harry, and Hermione, Andrew collapsed into his chair, breathing deeply. He didn't want them to know how weak he was, he didn't mind the people left in the room to know. But he didn't want the three previously in the room to worry.

"What's the real reason for breaking your guards, Andrew?" Dumbledore asked seriously.

"Hannah! She been missing since this morning, had to have full access to my power to try and locate her, so the guards had to let down!"

"Did you find her?" Dumbledore asked gravely. 

"No, she blocked me or …" He didn't really want to finish his sentence, not wanting to believe that was a possibility, but he continued "… seriously hurt, or … dead."

"I am sure if that's not the case, you would have felt it a lot more. A Search party will be sent out immediately, I take it how you were putting up a front, in front of Severus you don't want him on the search party."

"That's correct."

"Right then Hagrid you search the forest, Minerva you get a few other professors to search the grounds!" Dumbledore ordered and everyone done as they were told.

Dumbledore started to walk away, and then Andrew spoke.

"I do have a request though?"

"What is it?" Dumbledore asked curious.

"Contact Sirius and get him out on the search!"

"Andrew it's awfully dangerous for Sirius to be here!"

"I know, but Hannah and him have a special bond. Stronger then the one I have with her, also if his in his animgus form he can use his sense of smell." Dumbledore thought over what Andrew had just said, and formed some conclusion straight away, some that need answering that minute.

"Have they formed a romantic attachment to each other?"

"Romantic attachment? God No, but a lot deeper then a mare romantic attachment, though a third party, something Hannah didn't want to happen but it did, and of course she took the responsible for her actions. Lets just say if James were ever to come back to life he would kill Sirius. But of course it Hannah was not Sirius that took advantage of Sirius in Azkaban."

"Okay, I send for Sirius immediately!" Dumbledore stated, shocked of what he had just learnt, he solemnly left the hospital wing. Leaving Madam Promphery with Andrew, whose energy was getting back to normal. 

"Andrew?"

"Yes, Poppy."

"Look after the boy! Your sister may need my assistance."

"Okay!" The door banged behind her leaving a dead silent room that was occasionally broken, by Andrew moving things or walking. Andrew walked towards the boy for a better look; anger immediately entered him once he saw who the boy was.

"James! God if he touched one hair on your he…a…d, Hannah you stupid girl! You went for James, when I get my hands on that girl if she is not already dead I will kill her myself, she must be okay if she got James out okay! Why didn't she tell me where James was located." Andrew Muttered under his voice, but was clearly heard from the person/persons who had walked though the door. The first person not seeing the three behind him.

******

Harry, Hermione, and Severus (what the professor had told them to call him, then not in potions) had finished up the scheduling for the next week; they had organised to have a meeting each week to step up the training. Harry yawned as he was extremely tried, but knew he had forgot to tell the professor something important, and then it hit him.

"Severus?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Who's Guin Potter?"

"What? Where did you hear that name from?"

"IN my vision, she was there. She was the one who saved the boy, is she a relative of mine?"  
  


"Yes, your Aunt. But why would she be there?" Snape questioned himself, not realising he was speaking out aloud and had told Harry he had an Aunt he shouldn't even know about. "I have to find Dumbledore, he may still be in the hospital wing. I'll start there!" Snape continued.

"We are coming with you?"  
  


"NO you're not!"

"I want to know everything about this Aunt of mine?"  
  


"Did I just say that Guin Potter was your Aunt out aloud?" Hermione and Harry both nodded their heads yes.

"Okay come on!" They walked out of the room, and towards the hospital wing. On the way they noticed Sirius was on his way to the hospital wing in Animgus form as well. They raced after him, and arrived seconds after he did. They caught the words he had said; these words shocked Harry, Hermione and Especially Severus beyond words.

"What about James? What's happen to my son Andrew?" Sirius shouted, all Andrew could do was stare at Hermione, Harry, and Severus behind Sirius. Who only turned around then he saw Andrew wasn't looking at him, but behind them. Then Sirius turned around all blood drained out of his face making him look paler then a vampire.

"Son? Son?" Was all Harry repeated.

"You are the father of Hannah's child, but that's impossible, you would have been in Azkaban when James was conceived" Severus shouted, madder then a bucking horse. He had raced forward and slummed Sirius into the wall. 

"I didn't know I was the father until I got out of Azkaban, and I also don't remember much about anything, let alone having sex with Hannah. Severus she was the one that took advantage of me!" Sirius said, between trying to catch his breath, as Severus now had him round the throat.  

"Liar!" Severus shouted.

"Severus his not lying, she did!" Andrew told Severus seriously.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What would you have done hey? Hannah wanted to be normal teenager so she decided she was going to loss her virginity, when she went to visit Sirius well you can guess what she decided! But she was still young and forgot protection, 9 and half months later James was born." Severus let go of Sirius.

Severus's and Andrew conversion caused Hermione to keep repeating a sentence similar to Harry's.

"You and Hannah? You and Hannah?"

"God Almighty!" Sirius said, while looking up to the ceiling, "If you can get me out of anything, right now would be a great time, for that miracle you owe me?" Sirius questioned god, because he was more afraid to face Harry and Hermione, then it was to face Severus moments before. 

"Okay, I believe you. But you understand why I had to knock you against the wall."

"Yes, and I would have you knock me against the wall any day compared to James doing it. God could you image how mad he would be?" Sirius laughed, and Severus laughed along, like they were old friends.

"Yeah, you be dead ten times over, no thousand times over. That's without you being the one taking the advantage. Now Hannah would be dead million times over." Severus laughed.

"Yeah but I probably would of took it all, after all she's the mother of my child, and even though she was 15 years old, she didn't have parents, or her older brother to tell her things, all she had was you and Andrew, and no-offence, but you didn't really know how to talk about these things!" 

"Yeah, anyway why I'm I here if not for James?" Sirius questioned Sirius.

"I have no idea! But I need to find the headmaster, Harry said Guin was the person who saved the boy from the town."

"What?" Andrew and Sirius shouted at the same time.

"Is she crazy? He'll try and steel her … Harry, what curse did he fire at Guin?" Andrew questioned. Andrew question brought Harry out of his dazed of hearing Hannah and Sirius had a child together.

"No idea, he whispered it, and there was to much noise going on, but he did say it would worst then the crustaceous curse."

"Nothing more worst then the crustaceous curse, other then the killing curse, God please tell me he didn't fire the killing curse Harry?" Sirius asked, scared out his wits.

"No, it was a pain curse, so there must be one more painful then the crustaceous curse."

"I don't know of one!" Severus pointed out.

"The Turmoil spin curse! Only one person can take the curse off, and that's not Voldemort."

"I never heard of that curse!" Severus and Sirius stated to Andrew.

"James told us no day!"

"Sirius Son?" Harry question wondering how a 6 year old would know something adults didn't. Harry comments caused the adults to laugh.

"No Harry, your father!" Sirius laughed.

"My Father, how did you know my father Andrew?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you yet, but you know soon!"

"So who's the only person who can take the curse off?"

"The person who told me about the curse, and it's no use in testing Baby James or Harry, as Harry is only Half blood and you have to be pureblood, and Baby James won't have the power as his too young to develop it. Even though he is Pureblood!"

"So my dad's the only one who can free my Aunt, his sister!" 

"Yes!" Andrew said trying not to break down, from hearing he most probably had lost his sister to the only curse that could be possibly worst then the killing curse.

**********************************************************************************

End of chapter Ten… Please review… love to hear if you like it or loathe it, I don't care which one, but still please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Pureblood 

**Author: Louise Mills**

**Email: **

**Website: **

**Summary: Hermione is told she is really a pureblood witch. Her and Harry get a few surprised though out their firth year, and how powerful they both really are. (I have changed the summary, as I have been writing the story I thought it would be better for Ron to still talk to Harry and Hermione, but that doesn't mean it will always stay like that!!)**

**Author's note: Not a planned chapter, but I thought I write it, thinking that I was ready to spill some of the secrets of this story.**

**Chapter Rating: 15**

**Chapter 11**

Harry and Hermione were exhausted when they returned to their rooms after the workout Severus had put them through. They collapsed onto the couch, and wished they didn't have to go to their classes, they also dreaded the rest of their personal workout session with Severus that they had to do everyday before classes on weekdays and before breakfast on weekends.

Hermione lazily looked up at the clock on the wall and saw they had 30 minutes until their first class. She pushed Harry off the couch and slowly started to stand as well.

"Ouch" Harry moaned, rubbing his butt. "Why you do that?"

"Classes start soon and we need to take showers, you can use the bathroom first!" Hermione ordered.

"Oh okay!" Harry pouted, he didn't want leave the couch, but knew he had no choice as Hermione would do anything to make sure he went to classes, including spraying him with cold water just to wake him up. He crawled onto his knees and pushed up off the floor and stood. Sluggishly he walked to the stairs and up to his room to access the shared bathroom between their rooms.

"Do be quick Harry we still need to meet Lavender and the others!" Hermione shouted after him, and as a response all she got groan. She quickly made her way up to her room to make sure everything was sorted for her shower and her books for classes.

10 minutes later their was a knock on her bathroom door, which was the signal Harry and Hermione used to tell each other the shower or bath was free, she quickly gathered up her clothes and rushed into the bathroom.

10 minutes after entering into her room after showering Hermione was dressed and picking up her bag, when there was another knock on her bathroom door that was followed by Harry voice.

"Hermione you ready?" He asked.

"Yes, come in we use the door in my room." She answered and soon after Harry walked through.

"Well you don't look so tried anymore!" She stated, as he approached her.

"The shower helped me to wake up, looks like it did for you as well." He said still approaching her. When he was a few inches away from her, he lightly took her hand; he brought it towards his mouth and kissed her palm.

"I didn't say good morning probably this morning." He uttered in a whisper, he placed her hand over his shoulder and Hermione moved her other one to join it, while his hands grabbed her waist.

"You know what I think you are right!" Hermione said, and graced him with a smile that made Harry's heart melt. Harry smiled back at her and leaned in, and lightly touched his lips to hers. He pulled back and smiled again.

"Good morning Hermione!" He whispered.

"Well Mr Potter if you think that's a good morning kiss you have a lot to learn!" She spoke forcefully, but still smiled so to make sure Harry knew she was joking.

"Well Miss Granger teach away!" He answered her, after said that Hermione pulled forcefully on his neck and brought his lips crashing down on hers and she kissed him deeply.

"Good morning Harry!" Hermione sweetly said after she pulled back from the kiss. She laughed at Harry expression he was dazed and a little shocked into silence.

"Wow!" He quickly said.

"Yes I second that!" Hermione stated. "We better go to the Gryffindor common room now Harry." He nodded back agreeing with her.

Lavender was sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor common waiting for the boys to come down from the dorms; they hadn't turned up at breakfast, meaning they overslept. If they didn't come down soon she would have to make her way down the classes without them, and she didn't really want to walk all the way on her own. She sighed and looked around the common room in case she missed anyone else that she could walk down with, in case the event arose. All she saw was First and second years huddled into group talking excitedly.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye was saw something appear, when she turned to see what had appeared she saw a door, she had never seen before in the four years she had been coming to school. Fears ripped through her, as she knew the door wasn't suppose to be there.

The handle of the door slowly started to turn and the door crept opened, and she heard someone's laughter coming from behind the slightly open door. She frowned as she realised she should know who's laughter that was, her mind screamed, but she couldn't place it.

When the door was fully opened she let out a loud shriek, brought her legs up to her chest and covered her face within her knees, and the laughter she heard stopped. Slowly moving her head up a bit hoping who ever just came through the door was not someone evil. She brushed when she saw Harry and Hermione standing in front of the opened door, with their eyebrows raised and expression that expressed 'I think she has finally gone crazy'. She quickly glanced to the first and second years and noticed they were also looking at her like she had gone mad.

"Hi Guys, um… You do know you just came though a door that didn't exist a minute ago… right?" She answered, feeling very humiliated. Harry and Hermione broke out into laughter again, amused that she thought the door was scary for some reason.

"Yeah, that's how we get round school, if weren't in numbers. Today we thought we walk down with you guys that's why we use the secret door that lead to the common room." Hermione spoke clearly and precisely.

"Right! I thought you were someone evil, because it's not everyday you see the door appear out of thin air." She whispered to them, so the first and second years couldn't hear her talk.

"Where are the guys?" Harry answered, knowing it was unusually not to see Dean, Seamus, and Neville in the common room this time of day.

"Probably rushing around to get ready, they missed breakfast!" She stated.

"Well that's a first." Hermione bluntly said.

"HARRY!" Dean voiced shouted from the stairs, the three friends turned around to face Dean, whom was walking towards them and Seamus and Neville following slowly behind him.

"What?" Harry asked confused as to why Dean was shouting at him.

"We demand to come back into the out dorm, we missed breakfast this morning and nearly wasn't up for classes without you being there." Seamus uttered.

"I don't think so, I like where I'm staying, I am so not moving back in especially since Ron there! Even if I had I choice of rooms, I would still choose the room I was given this year."

"But you always got us up in the mornings, because you were always the early riser, because of your nightmares. If you don't come back I don't think any of us will been ever having breakfast in the mornings." Dean pouted.

"How about we give you a compromise?" Hermione asked, and all the boys including Harry turned towards her with interest.

"How about every morning when we have to get up, we quick nip over the wake you guys up. That way you be sure to have breakfast and prepare for classes and still have time to spare."" Hermione offered. Harry was trying his hardest not to laugh, because he knew if they accepted they would hate them, for getting them at 6am in the morning, which was the time they had to get up at.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Dean squalled as he ran over to Hermione and threw his arms around her and gave her a big hug.

"I watched it Dean if I was you, she has a boyfriend!" Ron voiced flowed from behind them, they all turned to him with a disgust look, because they all knew Dean was playing around. Ron smirks and walked off, looking very sinister.

The Gryffindor's first class for that day was History of Magic, for the first time taking the class in all the years since joining Hogwarts they were a little excited about staying a wake in class. As it was rumoured that this year they would be learning the history of Merlin's time, and information about the four founders of Hogwarts.

As they sat through the class they were glad to find out they had a right to be excited about the class, as it seemed like Professor Binn's, the local ghostly teacher, give an upbeat lesson today. The students find it funny that the teacher obviously got bored about lecturing about Goblin rebellions as the students were about hearing about them.

The class was given the assignment to write a 2 foot essay on the impacts Merlin life has given to the modern wizarding world, he let the class go except for Harry and Hermione whom he quickly asked to stay behind.

"Well, I have been told to give you two something more advance to work on, as well as your normal assignment's, so I have thought about a whole year project to search your family tree's and write one side to parchment about each person in your family tree. If they are magical I wish you to write about any special qualities they may have had. I hope that project sounds better then me giving you loads of extra little projects to complete, this way you can manage your own schedule better."

"Sounds fine Professor." Harry answered.

"Fine, it sounds exciting. I have always wanted to trace my family tree!" Hermione Squealed.

When Harry and Hermione stepped out of the History of Magic Room, the other 5th year Gryffindor's were waiting for them, excluding Ron. They chatted all the way to DADA. Hermione was anxious to find out what kind of class her brother was going to give them.

They walked through the threshold of the door, and were surprised to see Professor Snape instead of Andrew standing at the front of the room.

"Come on now, hurry up we haven't got all day for you to take your seats." Snape pronounced. He shook most of the room, as he didn't say it cruelly or spiteful. Harry and Hermione seat down on a table next to their friends the stared at the professor, he stared right back, his eyes expressing he explain after the lesson why Andrew wasn't here.

"Now I will be taking the class today, as both professor Granger's have a personal business to attend to." Once he finished his statement every looked towards Hermione knowing that the professors were related to her. They all were wondering what kind of personal business they could be attaining too. Hermione ducked her head down, knowing she will have lots of questions fired at her that she couldn't answer.

The lesson went very slow for Hermione, she was worried about Hannah who was still in the hospital wing suffering from unknown curse, and a little worried about were her brother was. She knew deep down knowing him he was looking for a cure for Hannah, so she saw worried that the only source that could help Hannah would be in the dark arts. She knew her brother wouldn't take a second thought of using dart arts if it was going to safe their sister. It was a well-known fact if you used dark arts once you are often attempted to use more, as it was very addictive. That's why she was worried about her brother.

They stayed after class and waited for Severus to finish packing up from today's lesson.

"Okay, this is what we, the professor's known. Hannah is in the hospital wing, which you both know. And Andrew has barricaded himself in the library trying to find a why to lift the curse."

"His not looking into dark art's is he?" Hermione asked more scared now that her worries have been confirmed.

"No Hermione, he told me the way to lift the curse is not though dark arts, but through a conventional one. Now I don't know what he means by that. But knowing him, it could still out him a lot of trouble. Don't worry he will make sure he lowers the trouble."

"Don't worry, if a conventional way could put him in trouble it must be illegal!" Hermione stated.

"Maybe not Hermione, it may just be frowned upon. Now that's all I know, if you want to know more you will have to speak to Andrew. I am late to getting to my next Potions class, so I have to leave you two. Don't walk around the halls alone!" He stated, as he picked up the briefcase and walked out of the door, and Harry and Hermione walked to their next class, with Lavender and Neville whom had stayed outside to wait for them.

The day continued with gruelling lesson for all the firth years, they find this year harder then the others before. So they wondered what the other two years left at Hogwarts would be like, as those classes would be NEWT level, not OWL level which the were on now. Harry and Hermione found they had a lot extra work for each class, and Hermione was starting to worry if they had enough time to do them all in and the work they had received today did not include the new classes. They would start tomorrow.

**End of chapter Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Pureblood 

Author: Louise Mills

Disclaimer: I do not know Harry Potter, I am not earning or gaining any profit or publicity from this story. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. trade mark.

Chapter 12

Hermione wanted to go to the library to see what her brother was up to. She wouldn't be satisfied he was okay and doing the right thing to the cure for Hannah, until she saw for herself. She had told Harry that she wanted to see Andrew, but Harry had made her promise to wait until he got back from talking with the quidditch team. Who were at the quidditch pitch at practice, he was going to tell the team, because of the demands this year required from him, he could no longer be part of the team. Harry and her both knew that the conversion would be a long one as he was the best seeker Gryffindor had in years. They knew the team would try and persuade him to stay on the team, but Harry was stubborn and she knew they couldn't change his mind. If the team knew Harry as well as she did, they would know that fact as well.

It was coming onto two hours since Harry had left to give his resignation and she was getting bored waiting for him to return. She waited ten minutes more and then decided she would be alright going to the library by herself, even though Dumbledore had made them promise they either stayed together then going around the castle, or in a large group, but she just couldn't wait any longer.

She walked to her room, once there she walked towards the door that would take her anywhere she wanted within the walls of Hogwarts, just by thinking about the place. She thought about the library and section she would find Andrew, the Restricted Section. She hoped the door would take her straight to the Restricted Section and not just the main doors, as she knew she would never get permission to go into the Restricted Section. She grabbed the handle tight and took a deep breath, preparing herself. She yanked the door open and walked through.

Harry sighed as he walked over the threshold of his and Hermione's common room door, not seeing Hermione in the room he got suspicious.

"Hermione?" He shouted, knowing that the loudness of his shout would carry up to their rooms. All that answered him was silence.

He looked to the clock and he was shock to realise he had been out so long, he knew immediately that she had gone to the library without him, he sighed again as he tried the calm the sudden anger he felt towards her for breaking her promise. He realised that he would probably of done the same, if he had waited as long as she did, he assumed that she hadn't long gone to the library as there was a indent in the couch's chair where she had been sitting and because he knew her well, she would of waited about two hours before she even decided breaking her promise. After all he did tell her, he only be an hour tops.

He slowly climb the stairs to his room to access the door that would lead him to the library where Hermione was. Once there he decided to walk through the bathroom and use her door, as that would have been the one she had used. Thinking that if he thought about going to where she went, the door may take him exactly to where she was. Quickly he opened the door and stepped over the threshold, his eyes beheld the sight of a nearly pitch black library within the restricted section. The only form of light was coming from a candle at the end of the aisle he stood and Hermione was slowly creeping down the aisle towards the candle lit table.

"Hermione!" He whisper harshly. He knew she heard them as she had stopped moving. She turned around and smiled innocently, this caused Harry to lose his resolve to be angry with her. He knew he couldn't stay angry with her, especially when she looked at him like she was now. She crept towards him, she hesitated slightly before standing close to him, she didn't want an argument.

"Sorry Harry, I couldn't wait any longer. You're not mad that I broke your promise, are you?" She whispered back to him.

"No I could never stay mad at you." Harry answered chuckling and shaking his head. "Come on, I think we have to get your brother to bed" He continued. Hermione looked towards the table and saw what Harry had seen and what she had failed to see, Andrew was crushed out on the table with books scattered every where. Hermione and Harry slowly made their way over to where Andrew was, so they could wake him up. Just as Hermione was about the shake him, she glanced down at some of the books that were opened and gasped at the section her brother was looking at.

"What?" Harry quietly asked. He was a little concerned as Hermione looked liked she had the shock of her life.

"Andrew his looking at ….. resurrection…. Harry that's a dark art. Why would he be looking at such a thing?" Hermione answered, fear and pain pieced her voice. She was afraid her brother would try something in one of these books, but she didn't know why. All she knew is that her brother wouldn't consider performing a dark art spell or incarnation without good reason.

"Because Hannah's ill and the only person who's knows the counter spell to the curse she was hit with, is dead. So you can assume that Andrew is looking for a safe way to bring that person back to life, or temporary bring them back." He answered logically. This shocked Hermione as Harry hardly ever spoke logically. "I know this may sound selfish, but it would be nice to see my Dad, even if it only turns out to be a little while." He continued meekly.

"That's not selfish Harry, you have never seen your parents. But we talk about this more with Andrew tomorrow, right now we need to get him to bed!" She said. At first she was lightly spoken, but when her statement change to her brother, her voice started to go a little bit harsher.

"I take it by your tone you don't like what I'm doing?" Andrew questioned Hermione, he had woken up when she was talking to Harry. Hermione quickly turned to her brother and glared.

"Yes, because what you are looking at is a dark art?" Hermione spoke harshly back to her brother.

"Really? Is it now? How do you know that exactly? Because I know you didn't read about it!" He spoke back as harshly as she did to him.

"Because it's in the restriction section!" She stressed.

"So because it's in the restriction section, it automatically makes everything in here a dark art. Hermione then you know nothing. Restriction section, just means that restriction from the students. Sure there dark art books in here. But what I am looking at this not classed as a dark art, it's frown upon being used, because it takes a lot of power from the caster and it has been known the caster to died later. But that's not going to happen, I only have until tomorrow night to perform the spell or Hannah will have permanent brain damage, so I have to go. See you both tomorrow." He explained.

"Andrew wait!" Harry called back. Andrew stopped then turned back to them. "We are only worried."

Andrew slightly smiled, touched by his concern.

"Harry I will be fine, there's no reason to be concerned." Andrew uttered.

"But you just said the spell has known to kill the caster, because of the power drain." Harry stated trying to understand.

"That won't be a problem, I have enough power. Now you two better get back to bed." Andrew ordered, then marched out of the library.

"We better do as he says." Hermione uttered.

"Yeah." Harry agreed. They both concentrated and a door appeared. They walked though and found themselves back in Hermione room.

Hermione was feeling a bit down and decided to go straight to bed. Harry was about to go into his room, when Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the bed.

"Stay with me?" She whispered. Harry nodded his head and gathered Hermione into his arms, he understood she was worried about Andrew and didn't want to be alone. They both fell into a dreamless sleep, they didn't want to know what tomorrow would bring, but Harry was a little excited at the same time. There was a possibility he would be seeing his father soon.

End of the chapter 12, please review.


End file.
